You Can See
by Jaiaelle
Summary: It's Senior year for the members of glee club.  Glee S3 story, focusing on Rachel, Puck, Quinn and Artie. Read and review please!
1. End of Summer

_Author's Note: Okay, I'm writing again! I WILL finish my journal stories, to those reading them, but I want to write my dream S3. And, for the record, I have been very selective in what episodes/scenes of S2 I have actually watched so some things might not line up with the show. This will end up being AU anyway. Please read and review! Reviews = love!_

**_You Can See_**

**_Chapter One: End of Summer_**

The clock in the corner of the run down diner (that Puck had discovered one June afternoon while "cruising with his boy Abrams") read 9:05, meaning that certain people were late to the last day of summer brunch that Rachel had planned. Including Rachel, which the people already there found strange.

"Where's Rachel?" Mercedes asked, turning her eyes toward Puck. "Didn't she say nine?"

With a straight face, Puck answered, shrugging. "How should I know?"

Arching one eyebrow, Mercedes leaned slightly forward, arching an eyebrow. "Girl's your best friend! I swear, you have been spending more time with her than she has with Finn since you and Lauren broke up. So where is she?"

Puck was prepared to shoot back a nonchalant answer when the girl in question came rushing in, hair streaming out behind her, a huge smile on her face.

"Hello, my dearest friends. And Noah." A slight smirk pulled at the corner of her lips as she smoothed out the back of her skirt and sat down. "You will never guess what I was completing this morning!"

Rolling his eyes at her cheery attitude, which he secretly thought was cute, Puck asked, telling himself he was placating her, though he really did want to know, "What?"

The others seated around the table, nodded, waiting for her to go on.

"Last night, Finn and I completed our first five year plan together!" she exclaimed, laying a folder on the table and tapping it. "It's all here, on paper. I spent the whole morning typing it up! After we are done enjoying this last day of summer brunch, I'm heading over to his house to share it with him.

"First five year plan?" Tina asked from her position in the chair across from Rachel.

Beside her, Mike crinkled his nose, as if the thought of a five year plan was distasteful. "How many do you have?"

"Just the one for now," Rachel told him, grinning in his direction. "I am very excited about this one! Finn and I plan to spend our first year after graduating in Lima -"

"What?" Puck interrupted, leaning towards her. "You're not high tailing it to New York as soon as we throw our caps in the air? Thought that was the dream?"

"Dreams change," Rachel murmured, half heartedly raising one shoulder. "And it's not as if I don't want that, _Noah_." The way she said his name made him cringe a little (in fact, it made everyone present cringe a little). "But this is important for my future with Finn."

Looking a little disgusted, Puck righted himself, casting his gaze out the window, not sure how to respond to her.

Apparently no one else knew how to either because they were all silent. After a few minutes, Mike cleared his throat. "Missing some people…"

"I noticed that," Rachel spoke up quickly. "Where are they?"

"Not here," stated Tina, pointing out the obvious.

"Perhaps I should call her…" Rachel muttered, pulling her cell phone out of her purse, fingers flying over the touch screen entering the number.

* * *

><p>Oblivious to the vibrating of her phone, which was tucked in her purse and across the room, Quinn woke up as sunlight streamed in through the window, touching her face. Opening one eye, than the other, Quinn surveyed her surroundings, blinking. Once they lighted on the person next to her, an affectionate smile formed. Stretching out her fingers, she grazed them along his jaw line, which caused him to stir.<p>

"Why…you…waking me…woman?" he mumbled sleepily, batting at her hand. Instead of hitting it away though, he grabbed it and pulled her closer to him.

"It's like 9:15, Artie," she told him, kissing him lightly.

"And?" Tightening his arms around her slight frame and nestling his nose in her air, he let out a giant sigh. "I'm trying to gets my slumber on."

Giggling a little at his phrasing, she moved her head back just so she could touch her lips to his again. "It was your idea to have the Jurassic Park marathon and stay up so late…"

"We had to watch all three," he insisted, skimming his fingers down her arm. "And my parents aren't home…so I really just wanted you to sleepover. It was like the perfect opportunity."

Biting her lip, thinking how adorable he was, she said, "Well, I did…and we're kind of late now."

Grimacing, Artie opened one eye. "Late? I just want to lay here…"

"Breakfast," she whispered into his ear.

The other eye flew open. "You know the magic word!"

"I know you," she responded, rising from the bed and retrieving her clothes, which were in a pile on the floor.

"I like how you look in my pajamas," he informed her, sitting up.

Swallowing, she watched him out of the corner of her eye, as he maneuvered himself from the bed to the chair, dinosaur pajamas shifting as he did so. He sent a small smile her way before she turned and left the room. Once in the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror, eyes sweeping down over the Star Wars pajamas she had borrowed from Artie to sleep in the night before. A short laugh exited her lips before she returned her gaze to her own reflection, a question forming in her hazel eyes.

"What are we doing?" she asked, even though Artie wasn't in the room to answer. Letting out a breath, she changed quietly, hoping that she would find the courage to ask Artie that question to his face.

But on that morning, the question went unasked.


	2. Just Friends, All Just Friends

_Author's Note: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...but I've decided it is what it is. Leave thoughts, comments and criticisms in a review, please and thank you!_

**_Chapter Two: Just Friends, All Just Friends_**

Thirty minutes into Rachel outlining her first five year plan with Finn, which had all of her friends literally aghast, (Puck in particular) Quinn, Artie and Kurt came rushing inside, interrupting Rachel in the middle of her conclusion.

"Sorry I'm late," Kurt said primly, taking a seat and practically glaring at Quinn and Artie but mostly Artie. "My ride was late…"

The rest of the group turned their eyes upon the pair, both of whom appeared rather rumpled.

"You look like you just got out of bed," Mike commented. He was about to say more when Tina jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. He cast questioning eyes upon her and she gave a slight shake of her head.

Ignoring Mike, Rachel chastised them, her voice shrill. "You missed a large portion of my first five year plan with Finn and we're done eating."

Shrugging, Quinn took the last empty seat, smiling at Artie when he rolled to the spot next to her. "I'm not that hungry anyway."

"I am!" Artie practically whined, gesturing for a waitress to come over.

"I'm famished," Kurt said. "And it's not my fault that I'm late," he went on, narrowing his eyes at Artie again. "So you will all gladly wait until I am done eating to leave."

Smiling, Rachel opened the folder. "I think that is a fantastic idea, Kurt! That way you and Quinn and Artie can hear my first five year plan from the beginning!" Taking a breath, she started all over, Puck, Mercedes, Tina and Mike silently groaning that they would have to hear it a second time.

Almost an hour later, the group filed out of the diner, very quiet, Rachel's surprising first five year plan on their minds.

On the way out, Quinn tugged at Mercedes arm, pulling the other girl aside. "Is she serious?"

Grimacing a little, Mercedes glanced over at Rachel, who was entering her car, talking a mile a minute to Kurt, who was getting in the passenger's side. "'fraid so…"

Frowning, Quinn turned, as if to make her way to Artie's truck. "Her planning her whole future around Finn just seem so…un-Rachel like."

"Mmhmm." Before Quinn could run to Artie's truck, Mercedes put an arm around her shoulders. "And you, girl, are coming with me. I think we need to talk."

"But…" Quinn trailed off, eyes on Artie, who was staring after the two girls. Sighing, she gave him a little wave, which he returned, before being practically shoved into the passenger's side of Mercedes' car. Mike and Tina were already in the back. As she was buckling her seatbelt, Quinn heard Mike whisper, "But what was the big deal about asking that?"

In hushed tones, Tina answered, "If they wanted us to know, they would tell us."

She was about to ask what they were referring to when Mercedes started the car, loud R&B music streaming out of the speakers. As Mercedes pulled out onto the road, they passed by Artie, who was talking to Puck. Quinn gave him another wave and then he, Puck and the truck disappeared from sight.

"Wait up," Artie heard Puck calling, the other boy's sneakers slapping against the small bits of gravel filling the parking lot of the diner.

Spinning his chair around, Artie grinned up at his friend. "What's up, Puck?"

Rubbing a hand over his Mohawk, Puck lifted a shoulder then let it drop down. "Not sure what to make of Berry's awesome life after high school plan."

Wrinkling his nose, Artie twisted his neck, causing his head to move from side to side. "It's strange."

"Don't know what to say to her about it but…uh, in other news, you and Quinn, huh?" Pushing all thoughts of Rachel throwing her dreams away for someone Puck didn't honestly believe was even good for her, though even thinking that made him feel guilty, since Finn had once been his best friend, Puck nudged Artie's shoulders with his elbow. "You been holding out on me?"

Although he tried desperately to hold it back, a blush spread over Artie's cheeks. "Wh-what? Me and Quinn…we're…uh…just friends."

Snorting, Puck shook his head. "Friends with benefits?"

Muttering, while gazing intently at his hands, Artie answered, "Not exactly…only like dental."

"Huh?" Puck grunted.

Putting his hands on the rims of his wheels, he started to push himself back and forth. "We're sort of friends with benefits but not full benefits…we just make out. And I didn't say anything to you because I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it, since you have a…history with her."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Puck gave a thoughtful nod. "Appreciate you thinking 'bout me but what I got with Quinn is just that…history."

Furrowing his brow, Artie frowned up at his friend. "You have a daughter together."

At the mention of the daughter he had wanted to keep, Puck's eyes shot to his boots. "I…uh, yeah. But we don't talk 'bout that, really. Thing is…Quinn and I never made sense. You and her, though…could work."

"Oh, but we're just friends," Artie blurted out, completely ignoring Puck's almost emotional moment over his daughter. "We just like kissing each other."

Skeptical, Puck uncrossed his arms, watching as both Rachel's and Mercedes' cars left the parking lot. "Whatever you say, little master."

Opening the door to his truck, Artie shot Puck a look. "Are you always going to call me that?"

"Probably," Puck chuckled.

Rolling his eyes, Artie pulled himself in the truck (which was custom made, something Artie had gone into detail about once but Puck couldn't remember all he had said), which, as usual, amazed Puck.

"See ya," Puck called out as Artie started taking the chair apart to put it in the extended space behind the seat. Placing his hands in his pockets, he headed toward his own truck, kicking little pieces of gravel as he did. Pulling out his phone, he searched his contacts for someone. Once her name was highlighted, he stared at her name for a long time. Finally, he placed his phone back, sighed and got into his truck.

It had been a long time since Quinn and Mercedes had done anything, just the two of them. Quinn felt a wave of regret wash over her as Mercedes pulled to the curb by her house. It was her fault the two of them had ceased to be friends. The thought of who she had been her junior year sobered and she had to make herself smile.

"Mercedes," she said, quietly. "You're really awesome. I...I'm sorry about-"

Before she could finish, Mercedes placed a hand over hers. "No need to apologize about that."

"Yes, there is," Quinn insisted. "You were my best friend and I abandoned you for popularity."

Looking down for a moment, Mercedes seemed to be contemplating something. When she finally met Quinn's eyes again, it almost looked like there were tears glittering on her lashes. "Let's just leave that in the past. And tell me about you and Artie!"

"M-me and Artie?" Quinn stammered. "We're friends... Good friends. But that's it."

Raising an eyebrow, Mercedes simply stared at her for several (what felt like) long minutes. "You spent the night with him?"

Face frozen for a second, Quinn stared. Finally, she pursed her lips, an answer forming. "We were watching movies and we fell asleep on the couch."

Though Mercedes wasn't satisfied, she decided to let it go. "Hey, can we meet tomorrow before school? I want to talk to you about something..."

Frowning, Quinn gave a curt nod. "Sure. I'll see you then."

Letting out a breath, Mercedes watched as Quinn hopped out of the car and up to her house. Fetching her phone from her a purse, she sent a quick text that read, "I'm telling Q tomorrow..."

Though it wasn't always the case in their friendship, Rachel dominated the conversation for the entire drive from the diner to the Hummel-Hudson residence.

"Rachel!" he finally shouted. "You have been talking non stop for the last fifteen minutes!"

Coming to a screeching halt in front of the house, Rachel twisted at the waist to face him. "Are you implying that you hate the sound of my voice?"

"What?" Kurt asked, his tone flat. "How did I imply anything of the sort? No, I do not hate the sound of your voice but I was hoping to have, I don't know, a two way conversation. I like our conversations."

Softening, Rachel dropped her hands into her lap. "Oh. Oh! Of course you do! And I quite enjoy them as well!" Shifting her body so that she was facing him, she beamed at him eagerly. "I am so in love! Did you know love changes everything? Tell me what you think of my plan with Finn!"

"Uh…" Kurt felt himself tense, an answer on his tongue that he decided not to blurt out. "I didn't expect that you would stay in Lima, Rachel. In fact, you're the last person I would ever think would be stuck in this little town. I could even see you getting out before me."

Smiling, Rachel leaned forward and took one of his hands in hers. "I'm still going to get out, Kurt. Finn and I will be getting out together! We'll join you in New York!"

Before Kurt could respond, she was leaping out of her Prius, sprinting to greet Finn, who had started toward the car. Watching them for a minute, Kurt held in a breath, wondering how he could approach Rachel about her plan without making her too terribly mad. He further pondered if she would even hear his words. Apparently, her love for Finn had blinded her to everything, including the dreams she had had for years.

After a couple of more seconds, an idea struck him. There was one person who might be able to really talk some sense into Rachel. Fingers flying across his keyboard, he sent a text to that one person.

Across Lima, still sitting outside the diner, mind on a petite brunette, Puck got Kurt's text. Grunting a little, he read it a few times before replying, "I'm in."


	3. The Pretend

_Author's Note: I hated writing parts of this...angst, oy. Read and review, if you would please :)_

**_Chapter Three: The Pretend_**

As she readied herself for school on the first day of senior year, Quinn had to admit, only to herself, she felt a little apprehensive about the whole thing. The previous year had been absolutely horrible, for which Quinn could blame no one but herself, and it felt like she was starting over again, for the second year in a row. This time, she would do things right and not be so selfish. On top of that, there was the little talk Mercedes wanted to have with her that Quinn was completely in the dark about. And, lastly, of course, there was Artie, the enigma of the summer.

Their friendship had begun over mutual heartbreak.

"_Do you ever feel like you were just a placeholder? A barrier? An obstacle to a great romance?"_

"_I wouldn't say great, in either of our cases," he had replied. "But basically, yes."_

But friendship had blossomed into more the day that Artie had suddenly leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own. She had been caught off guard but the feelings the kiss had produced in her stomach made it so she had to part her lips and kiss him back. As the kiss had progressed, Quinn wondered why neither of them had pursued this aspect of their relationship sooner. Nothing in her life had ever felt so good as that kiss did.

Then he had pulled back and she had seen the flicker of doubt in his eyes. Though she had no idea what it pertained to, she had acted quickly.

"_That was nice, really nice. You're a good kisser. I think we should be friends…who make out."_

"_Like…um, make out buddies? A-are you s-sure?"_

"_Very sure," she had purred, though that had been a lie._

Now, about a month and a half later, their relationship was still completely undefined. They were friends but more. Yet not dating. And she wasn't quite sure if they were exclusive. The thought that Artie might be kissing other girls made her feel queasy.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind of all those thoughts and focus on just making it through the day.

Once she got to school, Mercedes was waiting in the choir room. Walking in, Quinn took a breath, looking around the room that now contained so many memories, good and bad, before making her way over to the other girl and sitting down.

"Hey, 'cedes, what's going on?"

Half smiling at Quinn, Mercedes attempted a shrug that didn't look as nonchalant as Mercedes wanted it to. "First day of senior year. I'm excited."

Tilting her head to the side, Quinn frowned a little. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hesitating, Mercedes shook her head. "No…"

"Then what is it?" Quinn asked, smiling in order to encourage the other girl to continue. She wanted Mercedes to feel comfortable talking to her, like she once had.

"Well…I'mdatingSam."

The words came out in a rush and jumbled together. "You're…what?" Quinn questioned, leaning forward to hear better.

"Dating Sam," Mercedes repeated, mumbling the words.

That was not what Quinn had been expecting and, once the words had sunk in, she wasn't sure how to react. "You…you are?" Quinn finally spit out. "That's…oh. But you haven't told anyone?"

Swallowing, Mercedes replied in the negative. "Partly because things in glee club, with everyone dating each other…we thought that it's getting awkward. And I didn't want to hurt you."

Sighing a bit at the other girl's words, Quinn sat back. "I'm not hurt," she said at last. "Sam is a good guy and he deserves to be happy. I can see why you would make him happy." Reaching forward, she placed a hand over Mercedes'. "And you both have seemed extremely happy this summer. Now I know why."

Grateful for Quinn's attitude about the whole thing, Mercedes' smile grew. "Now, girl, I want to see you as happy!"

As if on cue, Artie entered the choir room. Quinn couldn't help the soft expression that arrested her features, which was not missed by Mercedes, who raised both eyebrows. Biting her lip, Quinn raised her hand to wave it but quickly lowered it when Artie spun around to face Brittany, who was right behind him. The way his eyes were drawn to her made Quinn's heart hurt. Excusing herself, she left out the side door before Artie even spotted her. Glancing back in the window before heading down the hall, she noted the way Artie was grinning somewhat goofily at Brittany.

'He still likes her,' she thought, feeling as if she might burst into tears. After she regained her composure, she hurried away, letting out a bitter laugh. Why was she getting so upset? It was just Artie. Just her friend. That was it. That was all it ever would be.

* * *

><p>"Berry."<p>

At hearing Puck's voice, Rachel spun around.. "Noah!" she returned, shoving some books into her locker.

The school day had gone by fast and Puck really couldn't wait to get out of the building. He wasn't as sentimental as some of his fellow classmates. He didn't care that it was senior year. The only thing special about the year was that it was the last one and, once it was completed, Puck would be getting out of there. He wasn't going to be a Lima loser. "Gotta talk to you," he told her, placing a hand on her elbow. The touch sent a shiver up his spine (what was that?) and he dropped it to his side before she even had the chance to ask him what he needed to talk to her about.

Frowning a little either at the contact or at the abrupt way he removed his hand, Rachel sent him a questioning look. "What is it that you need to discuss?"

Clearing his throat, Puck told her, "You know Lorraine Johnson?"

Eyes going wide, Rachel considered the name. Puck knew she was going through all the names in her memory bank like a catalogue. As he waited, his mind went back to the June day Lauren dumped him. Rachel had somehow heard about it and had showed up at his door only hours later, plate of freshly baked brownies in one hand.

"_Noah…"_

"_Berry, please. Don't need no sympathy."_

But Rachel hadn't wanted to show him sympathy. She had simply wanted to be there for him like he had always been there for her. He thought she would want him to examine his feelings but, instead, she had suggested watching one of any movies from his collection. They had ordered a pizza (one side cheese-less for Rachel) and ate the brownies, vegan apparently, while watching Puck's favorite Segal film.

After that, they had started spending a lot of time together, Rachel choosing to spend more time with either Puck one on one or with the little group that had formed over the summer (of Rachel, Puck, Kurt, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Quinn and Puck's boy Artie) than with Finn. He had realized this but hadn't mentioned it until one day in mid August. That small conversation had altered their friendship somewhat…

"_You ever hang out with Finn?" _

"_Of course I do! He is my boyfriend, Noah. But perhaps I don't enough…"_

He had heard the tone in her voice. It had been as if she had just realized that she had been neglecting Finn. It was also a warning and reminder to Puck, not that he needed it. That Rachel was with Finn was constantly on his mind, though he didn't care to try to figure out why it was so often on his mind.

After that, Rachel had spent less time with Puck, though still they saw each other lot, opting to have "Finn time" almost every day.

"No, I do not believe I know a Lorraine Johnson," Rachel finally said.

"Her name used to be Lorraine Jacobs."

Almost immediately, Rachel started bouncing. "Lorraine Jacobs? Oh, Noah, oh my! Yes, I do know her! She was a student here ten years ago! She starred in every school production during her time here! Do you know her?" Grasping his arm with both of her hands, she moved closer to him, so that her scent surrounded and intoxicated him. She smelled so good.

"Uh, my mom does. Want me to set up a meet and greet?"

"YES!" Leaning forward, she spontaneously kissed his cheek, ending it as it was just a mere brush of lips to cheek. Blushing the tiniest bit, she shut her locker quietly. "Wait…she resides in Lima?"

"…yeah. I'll get it set up and get back to you." Slouching, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Noah," she practically sang, starting to dance away from him. "Thank you!" she called one last time, turning to speed down the hall.

He watched as she threw herself into the arms of the giant who had materialized almost out of nowhere. A grimace touched his lips as the two kissed, Finn lifting his petite girlfriend off the ground.

Leaving the school building, finally, he tried to tell himself that it didn't matter. Rachel was with Finn, she was happy and _that _was what mattered. And he didn't care anyway.

Only problem was, he did.


	4. It's Friday, Friday

_Author's Note: A little bit of fluff for our favorite pairings now...because that is necessary! Read and review, muchas gracias!_

**_Chapter Four: It's Friday, Friday_**

"You coming or what?"

Staring at the message on the small screen, Rachel chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully for a few minutes. Not sure how to respond, she decided to give up, placing her phone on the table top and telling herself she'd reply to Puck's text as soon as she could. On that Friday evening, she was stationed in the Hudson-Hummel kitchen with Kurt waiting for Finn to arrive home from work.

"And then, Blaine said - Rachel, are you even listening?"

Perplexed, Rachel pursed her lips. "He said that? But I was not there, Kurt."

Sighing, Kurt muttered, "Guess you were listening." Straightening, he placed a hand on his knee and eyed her. "But you are clearly distracted. What's going on, Rachel?"

Leaning against the back of her hair, Rachel shrugged. "I'm simply hungry, that is all. Did Finn say he was bringing something to eat home?"

Retrieving his cell phone from his pocket, Kurt scanned his text messages until he found the one he was looking for. "He says he'll get cheeseburgers."

Frowning, Rachel grabbed the phone from him, causing Kurt to 'humph.' "And where is my vegan option?"

"He's getting French fries…"

Handing his phone back to him, Rachel remained silent for several minutes. It always amazed her that Finn never remembered that she didn't eat meat or dairy products. Of course, on occasion, she had eaten them, around Finn and Finn only. She had just opened her mouth to finally say something back to Kurt when her phone began to vibrate. Sliding it over, she saw that it was another incoming message from Puck.

"Guessing that's a no. We'll do it another time."

Determinedly, she sent a reply then stood, smoothing out her skirt. "Kurt, would you tell Finn that I had a prior arrangement tonight and it simply slipped my mind?" The lie fell from her lips easily enough. "I'll call him in the morning."

After receiving an affirmative from Kurt, that he would indeed tell Finn, Rachel left the premises, hopping in her car and driving to Puck's.

* * *

><p>In another part of town, Quinn was killing at Halo. Literally. Artie had suggested versus mode and he had yet to beat her, even though they had been playing the game for over an hour.<p>

"Jeez, woman," he said, when she destroyed his character yet again.

"I just have mad skills…yo," she replied, tagging the "yo" on at the end almost as an afterthought.

Grinning, he put an arm around her waist and drew her closer to himself. "Yo? I'm starting to rub off on you…"

"Not a bad thing," she murmured, kissing the spot under his ear.

The grin on his face, if possible, grew at the contact of her lips to his skin. "Nope, not at all."

Moving her legs, so that they were in a more comfortable position, over his lap, she pressed a few buttons on her controller, starting another round. "I'm having fun…"

"But…"

"How did you know there was a but?" she asked, her voice soft.

Pausing the game, Artie tightened his arm around her waist, slightly. "I could hear it in your tone."

Coughing out a laugh, she nuzzled her nose against his neck. "You could, could you now?"

"Seriously, Quinn." Shivering a little, he pulled her even closer to himself, looking down at the top of her head. He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled, the rich scent of her shampoo filling his nostrils. When she let out a little sigh, her exhale hitting the side of his neck, he felt his stomach twisting into knots. The things she could to him… "Tell me what's up."

"…it's nothing."

Not believing her for a minute, Artie tilted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "If something's wrong, you can tell me. You can talk to me about anything, you know…"

"Mmhmm," Quinn nodded, casting her eyes down. "I know that. It's really nothing. Just…stressed about my AP English class."

"Don't you mean our AP English class?" Chuckling a little under his breath, he placed a kiss on her forehead, relieved that she hadn't been about to end their relationship, as ill defined as it was. "I can help you with that, b-" Widening his eyes, he quickly bit his tongue. The word babe had almost exited his mouth, without him thinking about it.

He was completely unaware that Quinn had thought he was about to say something else entirely. "You didn't have any other plans tonight? Like with the group, Brittany…"

Confused, Artie scrunched his brow. "Is that your way of deflecting and saying you don't want my help?"

Pulling away from him, Quinn lifted one shoulder half heartedly, pressing a few buttons and killing his character. "No, you can help," she responded, putting the controller on the bed.

After staring at her blankly for a couple of seconds, he stretched out a hand and ran a finger down her arm. "Hey."

Looking down, Quinn muttered, "Hey…"

"Want to make out?"

Blinking a couple of times, she turned to face him, then burst out laughing. "You sound like Puck! I think maybe you've been spending too much time with him." Scooting back to his side, she whispered, "And, yes, I do."

Grinning, though still at a complete loss as to what had just happened, Artie pulled her into his lap, drawing her as close to him as he could. "Knew it," he said quietly, before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

><p>The pizza on the table was almost all gone, Puck having eaten most of it, and the credits of the movie scrolling down the screen when Rachel realized what time it was.<p>

"Noah!" she cried, lifting her head from his shoulder. "It's after midnight!"

"So?" he asked, reaching for another slice. "You gonna turn into a glass slipper or something?"

Giggling a little, in spite of herself, Rachel gave a quick shake of her head. "That's not how the reference is usually used, Noah."

"Then I'm changing it," he said, smirking at her before taking a huge bite of the cheese-less pizza that had a vegan crust.

"Oh, Noah," she sighed, over dramatically.

"Oh, Rachel," he mimicked, showing her his mouth full of food.

Settling her head on his shoulder once more, Rachel stifled the tinge of guilt she felt at having spent the evening with Puck rather than her boyfriend. "I'm getting sleepy," she announced. "Which means I should be heading home. This evening has been lovely though. Thank you for enduring Funny Face and West Side Story with me, Noah."

Waving a hand, he drew her nearer. "Weren't so bad. And you put up with my action movies so I figured it's only fair." Glancing down at the top of her head, something seemed to pass behind his eyes. "Gonna stay or go?"

"Oh," she murmured, stirring. "I'm going to depart."

Snorting, he moved, stretching, watching as she leapt to her feet. "Talk weird sometimes, Berry."

Prancing to the door, she glanced at him over her shoulder. "You always say that. And I do not!"

"Whatever you say."

Beaming up at him, she nodded sharply. "Whatever I say. It would be best if you remember that." The something from a minute beforehand passed behind his eyes again but this time, Rachel caught a glimpse of it. Swallowing a little, she did her best to ignore it, going up on her tip toes to give him a hug. "Goodnight, Noah…"

Closing his eyes, he held her maybe a bit too tight before releasing. "Night, Berry…Rach. See you around."

"Yes, Noah, you will." Attemping at another smile, she turned, racing to her car before he could walk her there, as he usually insisted upon. Once inside, she waved, then drove off, trying to still the beatings of her heart while, at the same time, trying not to figure out what the fluttering of her heart meant.


	5. Of Glee Club Meetings and Regrets

_Author's Note: Thank you so much to all who have been reviewing! I hope more continue to review, telling me thoughts upon this fic. I love reviews! :D_

**_Chapter Five: Of Glee Club Meetings and Regrets_**

Mr. Schuester was late to the first glee club meeting of the year. Everyone else was there but Rachel, who was always at least ten minutes early to every club meeting, and Artie. The latter rolled in five minutes past the hour looking a little sheepish at being tardy. As soon as she saw him, Quinn brightened, sending a wave his way. But he, unfortunately, had his eyes trained elsewhere. Swallowing, she found herself witness to Brittany giving a sort of shy, flirty wave, which Artie returned with a big grin and wave. Once placing his hand in his lap, his eyes roamed down the line of chairs and people in them, past Tina and Mike, who were sitting between Brittany and Quinn, until they landed upon Quinn. He immediately headed her way, coming to a stop in the spot next to her. After giving nudging his shoulder with his, he asked, "Where's Rachel and Mr. Schue?"

Trying to suppress the butterflies flying around haphazardly in her stomach, she focused on Artie, completely missing the look of disappointment that touched Brittany's features when the boy didn't rush to her side. "Um…what?"

Trying not to laugh, Artie gently elbowed her side. "You okay, Fabray?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she nodded. "I'm fine…Abrams."

"So where are Mr. Schue and Rachel?" Artie repeated.

"Oh." Eyes scanning the room, Quinn shrugged. "I have no idea. Neither are usually late and Rachel…well, this is a first."

From behind them, someone snorted and both turned to face Puck, who looked annoyed. "Rachel's been acting differently a lot lately," he said, crossing his arms.

Before either could respond, Rachel came jogging into the room, breathless. "Mr. Schuester couldn't make it, I'm afraid. Meaning that I shall be in charge this meeting!" Beaming, she handed out sheets of paper before moving to the front of the room again. "Your assignments for next week are on that," she told, them indicating the sheet of paper.

"A song about something we're learning?" Tina wrinkled her nose. "That's sort of vague…"

"Which means you have creative license!" Rachel sing-songed, eyes bright. After that, she chattered on for several minutes, explaining that for the rest of the meeting they would break into groups of three or four and discuss song selections for sectionals. When Sam asked if it as a bit early for that, Rachel silenced him with a glare and informed everyone that they would be prepared well in advance for nationals that year.

Unfortunately, Mr. Schuester, the one who had decided on the groups, had separated Quinn and Artie, putting Quinn with Mike and Puck and Artie with Mercedes, Finn…and Brittany.

When the meeting was finally over, Quinn left quickly, trying not to look at Artie and Brittany, who were still talking. She made her way to her locker, selecting what she needed, then closing it. She gave a quiet gasp when she found Puck standing there, as he had been hidden by the open door moments before.

"Puck!"

"What's up…milf?"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn put a hand on her hip. "Do NOT call me that, Puck."

Standing firm, Puck kept his eyes on her. "Yeah, it's not true for me no more, not the ilf part, but you are a mom, Quinn. I'm a dad. We had a baby. Remember that?"

Inhaling sharply, Quinn shook her head, walking around him. "Beth is Shelby's daughter, Puck."

"Yeah but we're her billogical parents or whatever and I wanna see her."

Walking faster, Quinn shrugged. "Biological. And if you want to see her, call Shelby. It has nothing to do with me."

Reaching forward, he put his hand on her upper arm, bringing her to a stop. "Thought you might wanna come with."

Ripping her arm from his grasp, Quinn sneered, "No, I don't," then opened the double doors of the school and marched away. She kept her pace until she got to her car. Once there, she leaned against, resting her forehead on the top, squeezing her eyes in an effort to keep her tears at bay.

"Quinn?"

The sound of Artie's voice soothed Quinn as much as it surprised her. "Artie," she replied, her tone faux light. Exhaling through her nose, she spun to face him. "Hey. You want to -"

"What's wrong?"

Staring down at him, she blinked several times then shook her head. "Nothing. Want to make out?"

Raising an eyebrow, Artie tilted his head. "Um…always. Right here and now?" he asked, gesturing to the parking lot while smirking.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, bending at the waist and lightly kissing him.

For a second, he returned the kiss before breaking it off. "What's wrong, Quinn?"

Hesitating, she run a hand through her hair. "It's…not a big deal. Just…Puck wants to go see Beth." Once the words were out, she leaned against her car, slumping a little.

Tapping his fingers against his knees, Artie nodded. "And you don't?"

"Why would I?" Quinn practically snapped. "She's not my daughter."

When Artie didn't say anything for a minute, Quinn thought the subject was dropped. But then he spoke again, his voice soft. "She'll always be your daughter." Before Quinn could make a protest, Artie enclosed her hand in his, running the pad of his thumb over her knuckles. "You told me that you had a lot of regrets, Quinn. Getting pregnant in the first place, not having…your…first time with the right person, parts of last year. Don't you think pretending as if Beth never happened might become another regret to add to your list?" Biting on her lip, Quinn thought about his words, feeling anger bubble inside of her. "But I mean, you shouldn't regret anything, Quinn," he rambled on. "Just look at everything as life lessons. Let go of the past and those feelings of regret. Move on. And Beth -"

Yanking her hand from his, she opened her car door and sat down. "What do you know about any of it?" she asked, bitterly. Sighing, he lowered his head. Annoyed, Quinn slammed the car door shut, waited until he moved away from the car, then drove off.

* * *

><p>Grinding his teeth, Puck watched Quinn exit the building before spinning around and going in the opposite direction. In the weight room there was a punching bag that he was going to take out all of his frustrations on. Mostly, they had to do with Rachel…and Finn but Quinn refusing to see their daughter bugged him. It wasn't the first time he brought Beth up to the mother of his baby only to be dismissed. It shouldn't matter Quinn's reaction to the situation but it did. Only because, truthfully, he was scared. Scared to call Shelby and, maybe, set up with a visitation with the little girl he had never wanted to give away in the first place.<p>

She would be one and a half now.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he went around a corner only to come face to face with Rachel and Finn making out. The tall boy had the smaller girl pinned to a locker, one hand beside her head and the other on her waist. While kissing, Rachel giggled, twirling her hair with the fingers of one hand, the other splayed across Finn's chest.

Staring for a second, Puck felt bile rising in his throat. Turning on his heel, he ran back the way he came, not stopping until he got to his truck.

"Don't be such a girl," he muttered to himself. He closed his eyes for a second but that only caused images of Finn and Rachel to surface in his mind. Cursing, he slammed his fist into his truck's door. A spasm of pain shot from his hand up his arm but he pretended it didn't hurt, getting into his truck and driving off at a speed that was too fast.

It didn't take long for him to get home, push his little sister out of his way and find his mom watching TV in the living room.

"Mom, did you talk to your friend yet? Lorraine?"

"Oh…not yet," she murmured, eyes on the show she was watching.

"Can you do it soon?" he asked, getting in front of the television.

"Yes, yes," she replied, waving him out of the way. "I'll do it as soon as Judge Judy is over. Now, move, honey!"

Shaking his head at her preference of show, he did as she requested, going to his room and flopping on his bed. Lifting his hand, he inspected it, frowning at the bruise that was already starting to form across his knuckles.


	6. Decisions Made

**_Chapter Six: Decisions Made_**

A few days passed by before Artie and Quinn actually talked again. They saw each other at school but she always avoided eye contact, mumbling an excuse before bolting away when he approached her. Artie noticed that she was treating Puck the same, though Puck, unlike Artie, never went out of his way to speak to Quinn.

Artie wasn't at all surprised by Quinn's reaction. He had seen her get upset and, sometimes, it was completely irrational. Like when he had gone to see X-Men over the summer with Puck and Sam. Quinn had mentioned wanting to see it to Artie but he hadn't known that meant she wanted to see it with him. She had ignored him for a whole day after that, finally breaking and going over to his house, with an apology and his favorite kind of pie. That wasn't the first or last time over the summer that Quinn had gotten mad about something Artie thought was kind of stupid. However, he had gotten used to it. He also knew she hated her bouts of moodiness and was always sorry for them. And, actually, he had seen her grow a lot as person, even in the short time they had been getting to know one another.

This time was different though. Days without contact was unusual. But it was about Beth, the one topic Quinn hated to talk about it. She had touched upon her pregnancy once with Artie but the subject had quickly been dropped after that and never brought up again. Until Tuesday after glee club.

Sighing, he looked down at the essay he had been trying to write, a pathetic task for a Friday night, when a knock sounded at his door. Looking up, he saw Quinn standing there, appearing almost angelic in the white dress she was wearing, her hair, which was growing out, held back with a matching headband. They stared at one another for several seconds before she moved inside, trailing her fingers along the wall before dropping her hand to her side and walking to his bed. Settling herself upon the red plaid comforter, she made eye contact with him again.

"I'm sorry, Artie," she said, her voice quiet. Exhaling, she examined the dark red nail polish on her fingernails. "And you were right, about regrets. I don't want to regret never having met my…my d-daughter. And I will if I do nothing now." Lifting her head, she smiled but the smile didn't quite reach her hazel eyes. "Thank you for saying what you did. I needed to hear it." Swallowing, she kept going, before he could respond in any way. "I know it's dumb but I'm scared, Artie. Scared to meet Beth…"

Reaching out, he grabbed her hand, tugging on it softly to indicate he wanted her in his lap. Once she was there, he wrapped both arms around her and whispered into her ear, "It's not dumb at all, Quinn."

Pressing her lips against his neck, she nodded slightly, winding her own arms around him.

They stayed liked that for awhile.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when Rachel received a text message from Puck, requesting her presence the next morning. When she asked him what it was pertaining to, he had only sent a winky face as a response. Sighing, she had agreed to meet him at the diner at precisely nine o'clock. After that, she had gone back to working on her essay, determined to complete it that night, not giving the morning meeting with Puck anymore thought. She had been doing a lot of that lately, not allowing herself to dwell on feelings that were certainly not real. She was simply confused and knew that Puck was nothing more than a friend. The one she was supposed to be with was Finn. She loved him and he loved her and they would be together forever. Finding herself growing distracted, she picked up a framed photo of herself and Finn, taken during the summer, and stared at it until she had all but forgotten Puck. Keeping the photo within eyesight, she finally finished the essay then went to bed.<p>

The next morning, Finn called her, inviting her to see a morning matinee of some comedy. Hesitating, she agreed to go see the movie with him. Guilt swept over her as she thought of Puck, waiting for her in the diner. She couldn't will herself to send him a text telling him she wouldn't be coming until five minutes before the movie started and thirty minutes after she was supposed to have been there.

* * *

><p>Puck hated getting up before ten on Saturdays but he had forced himself to that particular Saturday. He had actually made it to the diner by nine, where he sat, waiting for Rachel for a half an hour before he got her text. The night beforehand, she had agreed to meet him there but the new incoming text informed him that she was sorry but could not make it. Growling, he shoved his phone in his pocket, ready to depart, when Quinn came in. Upon seeing him, her eyes widened slightly. Rolling his own, he stood, marching towards the door. Her hand on his upper arm stopped him. Raising an eyebrow, he waited for her to say whatever she wanted to.<p>

"Puck, have you called Shelby yet?"

"Uh…not yet. Why?" Eyeing her, he waited for her to continue.

"Well…I was thinking maybe I could go with you, to see…our daughter."

Caught off guard, he found himself gaping at her.

"I'm serious, Puck. When you call her, tell her I'd like to come too." When Puck still didn't utter a syllable, Quinn went on. "There was also something I was hoping you would help me with, for the glee club assignment this Tuesday. The something I've learned one."

Grunting, Puck gave a sharp nod. "Yeah, I can tell her that. And, uh, maybe I can help you. What with?"

Gesturing towards the counter, Quinn said, "Let me order breakfast for Artie and myself and then I'll tell you all about it."

Shrugging, Puck followed her to the counter. "You getting Abrams breakfast while he gets to stay at home? Lucky guy."

"Yes," Quinn answered. "He's just so…" Pausing, Quinn couldn't find the right words. "He's a good friend." Biting her lip, Quinn quickly gave the waitress the order before facing Puck again. "You need to keep this secret from Artie, okay? I just…I don't want you to tell him."

Tilting his head, Puck considered her words before agreeing. "Fine, won't tell him. So what's up?"

Smiling a little, Quinn, in hushed tones, explained her plan to him, trying to keep a blush from spreading across her cheeks. Once she was done, an amused looking Puck clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth.

"Alright, Quinn. Got it. See you Monday then." With a wave, he left, shutting the door to the diner a bit too loudly behind him. Sighing, he pulled his phone from his pocket, reading Rachel's message again. He knew she was out with Finn and even though the guy was her boyfriend, meaning she should choose him over Puck, he couldn't help but feel very hurt.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note (at the end this time!): I know there has been a lack of Puckleberry interaction in the last couple of chapters but do not fear! There will be some soon! I'm just building the story and...the angst! lol<em>

_I would also like to take the time to answer the complaints of an anon, since I cannot respond any other way. I do not know how this story is disjointed (if anyone feels this way besides the anon, please let me know and let me know why you think that) since you left no examples. As for everyone cheating on everyone...that is simply false. No one is cheating on anyone in this story. I think you have gotten my fanfic mistaken for the show, where everyone cheats. And I don't think there's too much going on either. I stated that this story would follow four characters and so far it has focused on them, giving only brief moments to other characters. _

_I know I request reviews but inflammatory ones are uncalled for. I'm writing a story that I do not consider to be "dumb." I love the pairings and would like to see them explored further. If someone disagrees or sees room for improvement in my writing, fine. I would love to know why. _

_However, besides this anon, reviewers have been fabulous. I enjoy each and every review I receive and thank you all for taking the time to leave them. :D_


	7. Fallen For You

_Author's Note: How I feel about this chapter...eh. It is what is. Thank you to all who reviewed! And DryadSpeaks, thanks for the essay! lol Longest review ever ;) hehe. As always, read and review pleeeeease! :D _

_**Chapter Seven: Fallen For You**_

Monday afternoon, Quinn ignored all of Artie's texts, which bothered him a little. At least, he was only willing to admit that it was just a little, even if secretly was more. She didn't answer any of the three (he hadn't wanted to send more and appear desperate) until that night. His requests to hang out were denied, her excuse being that she was too tired, and she asked if they could do something after glee club the next day. Grinding his teeth, he typed out a response then deleted it, deciding he'd talk to her about it the next day.

Unfortunately, the two didn't get the chance to have an actual conversation the whole day. Not even at lunch, as Kurt was having a mini crisis regarding his attire for some function he was attending with Blaine. Artie himself had no advice to give but Quinn seemed interested in helping so no conversation took place between the two of them.

He figured that glee club would finally give him a chance to tell her he did want to hang out, even if no making out took place, though he'd never (almost never) turn down an opportunity to make out with her.

Rolling to a stop in the front row of chairs, next to Rachel, he tapped his fingers on his wheels, watching the door as his fellow glee club members came in. Minutes passed and there still was no sign of Quinn. Looking around, he realized Puck wasn't there either. Turning his head, he addressed Rachel. "Pssst, Rachel…where's Puck?"

Lifting her head, she acknowledged Artie's presence before examining the room himself. "I have no idea, Artie. Late, apparently." Casting her eyes down, she resumed reading the book in her lap.

"Yeah but you guys are good friends. I thought you might have some kind of an idea."

"Just because we are friends does not mean I know where he is at all times," she snapped, sounding defensive. "And, anyway," she went on, softening her tone a bit. "You two are good friends as well and you do not know why he has not yet arrived."

Leaning back in his chair, Artie rolled his eyes at her, making sure she couldn't see him when he did so. " "Don't take out you standing him up on Saturday on me..."

Whipping her head in his direction, she narrowed her eyes. "You know nothing about it!" she whisper yelled.

"Actually," Artie began, sticking his index in the air. "Puck told me that -" He ended his sentence abruptly as both Puck and Quinn entered the classroom, Puck letting Quinn go in front of him, in gentlemanly fashion. "Wha…"

Also curious, Rachel squinted at the pair as they took positions in front of the classroom and Puck grabbed his guitar.

A faint shade of pink, Quinn smiled at the glee club members, her eyes lighting for a moment on Artie. "I'm going to sing Falling for You by Colbie Callait. It's the perfect song to describe…what I've been learning." She then nodded at Puck, who began strumming his guitar, before starting to sing the song.

Watching them sing and play the guitar respectively, their eyes every once in awhile touching, Artie remained completely frozen. The only time he moved during the song was to give a sidelong glance to Rachel, who was turning white.

It seemed hours later that the duo ended their performance. Everyone clapped and Artie winced, the applause seeming rather loud in his ears.

"I did not know Noah and Quinn were engaged in any type of romantic affair…again," Rachel murmured, turning her hands over in her lap.

"Neither did I," Artie muttered, clenching his own hands.

Grinning, Quinn sat down in the vacant chair behind him, Puck taking the seat beside her. As soon as Tina had started singing the song she had selected, Quinn leaned over, whispering in Artie's ear, "Did you like it?"

Her hot breath on his skin made him shiver. Closing his eyes, he gulped, then slowly exhaled and shrugged. Since she was behind him, he didn't see the hurt and disappointed expression on her face.

After glee club was over, Artie wheeled himself to Brittany's side, making sure Quinn could see and hear them both. "Hey, Britt. Want to go to Breadstix with me?"

Eyes lighting up, Brittany nodded over enthusiastically. "I miss going there with you," she said, moving behind his chair and taking the handles.

Grunting, Artie rested his hands in his lap, allowing her to push him out of the room, thinking about how Quinn always walked beside him, unless he asked for her help. Sighing, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. This was for the best anyway. Hanging out with Brittany meant he wouldn't get in the way of Puck and Quinn's reignited romance and, of course, he wouldn't want to do that.

Biting her lip, Quinn watched Brittany escort Artie out of the room. Her eyes started to water almost immediately and, before Puck could ask the question posed on his lips, she bolted outside.

Not entirely sure what had just happened, Puck half shrugged, making his way out of the now empty classroom. In the hall, he walked quickly, hoping Rachel would be at her locker. Luckily, she was.

"Berry," he called out, sounding more confident than he felt.

Tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, she faced him, a fake looking smile on her face. "Hello, Noah. Your performance with Quinn was lovely. Her voice and your guitar complemented each other so perfectly. And Quinn's been so nice lately, I completely understand why. Plus, with your past. You two are my friends -"

Cutting off her rambling, which made zero sense to him, he said, "Got that day set up for you to meet that Lorraine person."

Although she had still been speaking, she heard his words and at last ceased in her babbling. "You did?" she squealed in delight. "Noah, that is wonderful!" Without any hesitation, she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her own tightly around him. "I don't know how I'm going to thank you," she practically hummed into his ear. "Oh, yes, I do. I will bake you two dozen double fudge vegan brownies, your favorite!"

"Don't gotta do that," he told her, his voice rough and quiet at the same time. Without thinking about it, he closed his eyes, enjoying the hug more than he should've. He groaned when she ended it, stepping back and smoothing the front of her bright pink sweater.

"I'm meeting Finn. He's my boyfriend." Making a face at her uttered words, she walked backwards down the hall, eyes on Puck's shrinking figure. At the end of the hall, she gave a wave then darted around the corner.

Puck stood there dumbly for a few seconds before willing his legs to work and carry him towards the double doors. That wasn't exactly how he'd planned for that to go. He had wanted to tell her about going to see Beth, which meant seeing Shelby. He had wanted things to be casual and easy like they had been over the summer. As he got into his truck, he slumped, feeling defeated.

"Guess this is what happens when you fall for your friend," he muttered out loud, a part of him wishing that he could say those words to her.

But Finn made things complicated.


	8. Girls Night, Guys Night

_Author's Note: This chapter was SO different in my head. And shorter too. Be prepared for angst and...intensity. And please, don't think badly of Quinn. I just write her how I think she'd react and, personally, feel the other person has had it coming for a LONG time. Please review..._

_Also, thanks to the two people who I consulted on a portion of this, you know who you are! :)_

_**Chapter Eight: Girls Night, Guys Night**_

Things were pretty awkward between both Quinn and Artie and Puck and Rachel over the next couple of days.

Though aware of the awkwardness between himself and Quinn, Artie felt powerless to do anything. Instead, he hung out more and more with Brittany, the old feeling of incompetence creeping over him with every minute they spent together. Quinn watched them sadly, wishing she had never decided to sing that song. Obviously, Artie had gotten the message and his response was clear.

She found herself sitting in the bathroom stall during lunch on both Wednesday, Thursday and Friday crying into a handkerchief he had once loaned to her. It smelled like him and that just made her cry harder.

Rachel seemed completely oblivious to any awkwardness between her and Puck. She skipped beside Finn though the halls, grabbing his giant hand, which dwarfed her own, smiling at Puck like their friendship wasn't changing at all. Puck, on the other hand, couldn't even will himself to smile back at her or to smile at anyone.

He spent his lunches sitting in his truck listening to the most emo music on the planet, staring out the windshield, attempting to turn his thoughts from Rachel. But it didn't work.

Most everyone else missed the interactions between the four friends except for one. Mercedes mentioned to it Sam in one of their private moments but he said he hadn't been paying attention. Deciding she had to do something, she began planning out a slumber party for Friday night. She also bugged Sam until he agreed to organize a boys night at one of the guy's houses.

It all came together mostly easily, all the girls in glee club, except for Lauren, affirming that they would come to Mercedes' party. Sam had talked Artie into letting to boys use his house, which his parents were fine with, though only Puck and Mike had said they would be there for sure, Finn and Kurt both making excuses as to why they wouldn't be able to make it.

* * *

><p>Rachel was the first one to Mercedes', which was not at all unusual. "Hello, Mercedes," she practically sang. "I'm here! And I've brought vegan snacks." Holding up two large paper bags, she grinned before moving inside.<p>

Gesturing for the other girl to follow her to the kitchen, Mercedes said, "Let's put it in the kitchen with the other snacks." Once in the kitchen, Mercedes started unloading the bags. "So, how're things, girl? I feel like we don't talk enough anymore."

Leaning a hip against the counter, Rachel eyed the snacks that Mercedes had already laid out. "I see you were anticipating my veganism since you have plenty of meat and dairy free food already! You are so thoughtful." Grabbing a celery stick, she gnawed on it, making crunchy noises as she chewed before responding to Mercedes' question. "I'm quite well!" she exclaimed, grinning. "Finn and I are doing splendidly! I'm so glad that we're in love with each other and not anyone else."

Scrunching her nose at the odd reply, Mercedes placed a container of hummus on the counter. "Uh…what about Puck?"

Jumping a little, Rachel dropped her stick of celery. "What does Noah have to do with my relationship with Finn? He has nothing to do with it! Noah and I are just friends!"

The saying about protesting too much came to Mercedes' mind but she didn't say anything about that. "I know that," she laughed. "But you two are best friends, I thought, so I was just asking how things are between you."

Pursing her lips, Rachel contemplated an answer, smiling wide when she heard the doorbell. "I'll get it!" she cried, hurrying out of the kitchen.

Sighing, Mercedes watched her go, continuing to unpack what Rachel had brought.

* * *

><p>A few blocks away, the boys of glee club, minus Kurt and Finn, had started playing Halo.<p>

"Dude," Mike said when Artie killed another enemy fighter. "You're like the master at this."

"You think I am, you should see Quinn," Artie chuckled, without thinking about it. As soon as the words exited his mouth, he winced a little. "Because we're friends and sometimes we play together," he rushed on to say.

The others boy were completely silent for a few seconds. Then both Mike and Sam burst out laughing. "You play together?" Sam echoed. "What kind of playing?"

Turning red, Artie watched as his character died, respawning a few moments later. "Just playing," he insisted. "I might get back together with Brittany."

Puck, who had been quietly killing aliens and hadn't spoken since arriving, glanced over at his friend. "You kidding? Even after everything?"

Blinking several times, Artie shrugged. "Guess so."

Sam and Mike exchanged a look, the two shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

Opening his mouth, Mike was prepared to say something, anything, when the doorbell rang. "Got it!" he yelled, shooting to his feet then racing to the door.

"Uh, I'll go with him," Sam mumbled, shuffling after his friend.

Once they were out of earshot, Puck spoke softly to Artie. "What about that whole friends with dental benefits thing?"

Staring at the paused game, Artie shrugged again. "Thought you wouldn't like that."

"I wouldn't?" Sitting up straighter, making sure to keep his balance so he wouldn't fall off the back of the couch he was sitting on, Puck made a face. "I don't care 'bout your situation with Q. 'Cept thinking she'll be hurt if you start dating Britt."

Setting his face in a scowl, Artie twisted his head so he could glare at Puck. "Yeah, right. She'll be too busy falling for you."

Taken aback, Puck tilted his head, thinking. Finally, he realized what Artie meant. "Dude, you think…no, that song wasn't 'bout us. It was…Quinn just wanted to sing it and asked me to play the guitar." That wasn't exactly the truth but he had promised Quinn he wouldn't say anything. Though Quinn had thought Artie would get it. Apparently, one of the smartest kids at McKinley was pretty dense and hadn't gotten it at all.

"Oh. Oh! I was wrong…" Trailing off, Artie closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"Pizza's here!" Mike shouted, coming back in the room and placing the hot boxes on the table.

All the boys, but Artie, began to devour the pizza, Puck suggesting that they put a movie in. It was agreed upon and minutes later, they were all eating and watching The Other Guys. Except for Artie, who was lost deep in thought.

* * *

><p>The girls had eaten some food, watched some romantic drama (that Quinn and Tina mocked), then had broken out the nail polish and started painting each other's nails. Eventually, the topic of relationships surfaced, both Rachel and Tina joyfully sharing details about love with Finn and Mike, respectively. Mercedes bit her lip, wanting to talk about her and Sam but knowing that she couldn't. Not yet. Quinn concentrated on Mercedes' pink nail polish during the talk, mind on Artie. She was jarred out of her thoughts, her nail polish brush sweeping bright pink from Mercedes' nail up her finger, when Brittany brought him up.<p>

"What?" she asked, dabbing at her mistake with a q-tip and ignoring Mercedes' questioning eyes. "About Artie? Did you say…um, did you say his name?"

"We're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend again!" Brittany smiled, fanning her hands presumably in order to dry her white nail polish. "I just know it!"

Feeling sick, Quinn finished the last of Mercedes' nails, keeping her mouth clamped shut so the bile rising in her throat didn't spew out. Sitting back on her haunches, she examined the colors Mercedes had brought out, searching for a color for her own nails as Brittany kept talking.

"Then I can help him get better. I've been trying to use the computer to find things out for him to get better but it's hard and sometimes Sanny has to help me."

Santana grunted from her position across the room, as she applied a dark coat of black nail polish.

Crossing her legs, Brittany nodded. "I know he can be fixed."

Though she had been trying to hold her tongue, Quinn snapped at Brittany's comments. "He doesn't need to get better or be fixed, Brittany. He's fine just as he is."

"But he wants to walk…" Setting her shoulders back, Brittany stretched out her hands. "And I'm going to help him."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn stood, trying to suppress the anger she felt inside of her. "I know he wants to walk, Britt. But that doesn't mean he needs to be fixed or better. You are like obsessed with his disability and, honestly, it's tiring and sickening."

Also standing, Brittany faced Quinn. "No, I'm not sick. Artie is. Or…his legs are. He's a cripple."

The words hurt Quinn, even though they were about Artie and especially because the were about Artie, and tears stung at her eyes. She was glad Artie wasn't around to hear them, though she knew he had heard worse things said about himself over the course of his life, though he had never divulged the details to Quinn, ever. The worst thing was the Quinn had heard people say things like that about Artie in the past and, while she had never condoned their words, she had also never told them shut up. But the Quinn who said nothing no longer existed. She felt herself start to shake. "Don't call him that."

"But that's what you call people like Artie who have legs that don't work."

"You're always talking about his legs not working. Can't you see how much you hurt him?" Quinn's voice was raising and she knew the other girls were starting to worry about the confrontation, as they all got to their feet.

"No…it doesn't. I used to talk about it all the time. I know he doesn't like it that they don't work..."

Grinding her teeth, Quinn narrowed her eyes at the taller blonde. Brittany was being so insensitive. She wasn't like that with other people. Quinn had seen her be understanding but when it came to Artie, she was more than a little dumb. "Shut up," she seethed.

"Quinny…I just want to help him."

"You're not helping him. You're hurting him."

"I'm not!" Brittany said, her bottom lip trembling. "Seeing him walk is my dream too."

It was too much for Quinn to take. Her hand rose, as if on it's accord, striking Brittany on the cheek. When the smack sounded, all the girls there looked shocked. Dropping her hand to her side, Quinn gaped at the red hand mark on Brittany's face, not able to believe that she had just done that.

In a flash, Santana was there, hands curved, ready to strangle Quinn.

Mercedes and Tina stepped in, grabbing the girl and ushering her to the door. Brittany followed dumbly behind, glancing at Quinn.

Everyone but Rachel and Quinn were soon outside. "Quinn?"

Lifting her eyes, Quinn's eyes met Rachel's before she burst into tears. Frowning, Rachel made her way to Quinn, wrapping her arms around the other girl in a tight hug.

"I'm s-sorry," Quinn muttered, hugging Rachel back, which surprised them both. "It's just…Artie is…what she was saying…oh, God…"

Lightly rubbing Quinn's back, Rachel whispered, "What she was saying was offensive but I'm sure she only called him a cripple because Santana calls him that. I've heard her."

Jutting out her bottom lip, Quinn fought more tears. "It's not just…that word. It's Brittany's entire attitude. She hurts Artie. It's like she's so focused on his disability that she misses him. The amazing person he is."

Pulling back a little, Rachel gazed at Quinn for a long minute. "But you can see, can't you?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Quinn squeaked then blushed. "I…yes. I guess. I know he's amazing. He's just…" Pausing, Quinn disentangled herself from Rachel's arms. "He's a good friend. But he's just Artie." Before Rachel could jump in with commentary, Quinn laughed bitterly. "Just. He could never be just Artie, not anymore."

Not knowing what to say, which rarely happened, Rachel watched Quinn start to pace. Luckily, she was saved from having to say anything when Mercedes and Tina came back into the house.

"They decided to leave," Mercedes told the girls. "They'll get their stuff tomorrow."

Quinn blew out some air, observing Tina grab both Brittany and Santana's purses, quietly leave, then enter once again a moment later.

"You okay, Q?" Mercedes asked, moving closer to Quinn.

Staring at the floor, Quinn nodded. "I…just need to use the bathroom. And…I'm sorry about ruining your party. I shouldn't have done that. I...shouldn't have done that to Britt." Sniffling, she ran out of the room, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

She didn't come out again until everyone was asleep. They had tried to wait up for her but she had been in there such a long time. Grabbing her stuff, she tiptoed out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

* * *

><p>The boys night had been going much better than the girls, as they had eaten three large pizzas and a pan of homemade brownies Mrs. Abrams had made, had played a variety of video games, watched a couple of movies and were all about to pass out. But then Mike ruined everything.<p>

"Hey, Puck, man, what's up with you and Rachel?"

Stiffening at Mike's words, Puck grumbled, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just seems like you're more than friends."

The air in the room felt thick to Puck, so much so that he felt like was about to choke on it. "Not."

"Are you sure?" Mike rubbed his hands over his stomach. "Sure seems like you two are more than friends. This what happened with Quinn too? When she was dating Finn?"

Tensing even more, Puck struggled to sit up, anger washing over at him at his past being thrown in his face.

Realizing his mistake right way, Mike's jaw dropped. "Didn't mean it like that, Puck. I didn't…sorry. That just came out."

"Whatever," Puck mumbled, heading outside. Once in the night air, he started walking. As we walked, he lost track of time and soon dawn was already starting to make its appearance. Rubbing his eyes, he wondered how he could've been walking all night, how the time had passed that quickly. Taking a look around, he figured out where he was then made his way back to Artie's. Puffing out his cheeks and then exhaling, he slowly got in his car, started it, then began driving. He hadn't gotten far when he realized he was listening to a CD of show tunes that Rachel had made for him. Cursing, he ejected it then threw it out the window.


	9. Not a Date, For You or You

_Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this. Thank you for taking the time to leave your thoughts on every chapter. Also, thanks to those have been adding to favorites and alerts. I hope you all are enjoying this. :)_

**_Chapter Nine: Not a Date, For You or You_**

By Monday morning, whispers of Quinn slapping Brittany had already spread around school, most likely because Santana had told everyone. Avoiding eye contact with her peers, Quinn headed down the halls, biting her bottom lip until she almost drew blood. She knew exactly what people would think about her striking the taller blonde. If it had been almost anyone else, people would have excused it but people seemed to always take Brittany's side and feel sorry for her, about EVERYTHING. They most certainly wouldn't care that Brittany had been saying hurtful things about Artie. They might even possibly blame Artie for Brittany's words, which seemed absurd but people could be like that.

But, even though Brittany's words had been thoughtless, Quinn knew that she shouldn't have raised her hand against her. Sighing, she shuffled along to Brittany's locker, spotting the girl there. Picking up her pace, she hurried over.

"Brittany," she breathed.

Upon hearing Quinn's voice, Brittany took a few steps back, raising a hand to her cheek.

Hanging her head at Brittany's reaction, Quinn muttered, "I'm sorry I, uh, smacked you like that at Mercedes' on Friday." She wanted to go on and say something about Brittany's words concerning Artie but bit her tongue.

The other girl didn't speak for what felt like forever. Finally, she whispered, "It's okay, Quinny. You thought I was being mean to Artie but I wasn't. I know you're friends with him."

Gulping down a ton of emotions, Quinn gave a slight nod. "We are friends, Brittany. And…never mind. I have to go. Thanks for saying it was okay." Spinning on her heel, she walked quickly away from the other girl, making a stop in the restroom before first period. In there, she couldn't hear the hushed tones of people talking about her. In there, she felt isolated and safe from everything on the outside, like she could never get hurt. But she'd have to leave eventually, talk to Artie and, potentially, get her heart broken, which Artie, more than anyone else, had the power to do.

* * *

><p>During glee club, a special Monday meeting that Mr. Schuester had called, Rachel sat in the back, barely paying attention to Mr. Schuester or anyone else. Last Tuesday, she had been under the impression that something was going on between Quinn and Puck. For some reason, afterwards, she had become flustered talking to Puck, rambling on and even subtly reminding Puck that Finn was her boyfriend, though that had nothing to do with Puck and Quinn being involved again. She had tried to ignore her feelings about Puck and Quinn dating as the week had gone by, focusing on her boyfriend, who was wonderful. Most of the time. And then Friday night had happened. Clearly, Quinn had strong feelings for Artie that she had been trying to suppress. Which meant, of course, that the song she had sang at the last glee club, with Puck on the guitar, was actually about ARTIE and not about Puck. The thought alone made her feel giddy though she wasn't sure why. Probably because she couldn't imagine Puck and Quinn getting back together. They didn't make a lot of sense and wouldn't make each other happy. They were both her friends and she wanted them happy, that was all.<p>

"Rachel?"

Realizing that everyone was looking at her, Rachel beamed her future award winning smile. "Yes, Mr. Schuester?"

"Is that okay with you?"

Her smile wavered a minute, since she had no idea what her teacher was talking about, before she nodded. "Yes, of course it is okay with me."

As soon as Mr. Schuester ended the meeting, she scrambled out, chasing after Puck. "Noah, Noah," she called out.

Stopping, he spun and faced her. "What's up, Berry?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Oh," she said, softly, feeling somewhat embarrassed that she had no idea what she had agreed to. She could've asked Finn what she had apparently missed but she felt much more comfortable going to Puck. "What were we talking about in glee club today? I'm afraid I wasn't…all there."

"You weren't?" Puck eyed her suspiciously. "You okay, Rachel?" Reaching out, his fingers grazed the inside of her wrist as he captured it with his hand.

Afraid he might feel her pulse, which was suddenly and inexplicably pounding out of control, she attempted, half heartedly, to pull away for several futile seconds. "I'm alright," she assured him. "I simply have a lot on my mind, with college applications and…a number of other things. Now, could you please tell me what I agreed to?"

Pausing a moment, one eyebrow slight raised, Puck stared at her, then burst out laughing. "You said yes to something when you didn't know it was about? Oh, Rach…"

Hearing him say her name did something strange to her. Feeling flushed, she backed as far away from his as she could with him still having a firm hold on her wrist. "I was trying to save face, Noah Puckerman!" Twisting her mouth, she realized it was kind of funny. When a small laugh escaped her, Puck grinned. "Fine, okay, it's humorous. Now tell me, please?"

"Quit your whining," Puck responded, good naturedly. "You agreed to sing a duet with Abrams for sectionals. Everyone thinks we might have a better chance if he sings male lead. Everyone 'cept Finn…"

Sighing, Rachel hugged her arms to herself, not aware that Puck had only let go of her wrist at the mention of Finn. She had a feeling Finn would be upset that Artie had been chosen over him and, more specifically, that Rachel had given her approval to the set up. Staring at the floor, she thought about what she was sure would be a temper tantrum on Finn's part. "Noah…"

"I know, I know," he said, shrugging. "You gotta go."

Smiling apologetically at him, she waved, then turned and meandered towards her boyfriend's locker. It was very difficult having such a high maintenance boyfriend when she was so high maintenance herself. She had enough of her own melodramatics to deal with, that Finn usually ignored or rolled his eyes at, that dealing with his AND hers could be tiring. When she spotted him, it came as no surprise that he was leaning against his locker, his cheek resting on the cool metal. "Finn…"

Pouting, he faced her. "I can't believe you just…took their side against me like that! I always sing the male lead!"

The smile on her face felt forced. "Yes, precisely. Which is why maybe it's time for someone else to have that chance."

"Oh yeah?" he countered, narrowing his eyes. "Then why don't you let Santana or Mercedes sing female lead?"

Mouth half agape, Rachel widened her eyes at him. "I…" Shaking her head, she took a breath, realizing he was right. "You are correct, Finn. I believe I should ask another girl to sing female lead."

Clearly, Finn had not been expecting that. "Let's just get out of here," he said, huffily.

Exhaling in frustration, Rachel trudged after him, chin against her chest. She had a feeling the rest of her evening with him would be miserable. Her spirits turned up when Finn placed an arm around her and pressed a light kiss to the top of her head.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Once the special glee club meeting was over, Artie wheeled himself out of the room, spinning his wheelchair in circles, a feeling of elation washing over him in waves. Male lead at sectionals? Amazing.<p>

He stopped the spinning when he heard giggling. As he was now dizzy, it was difficult to turn in the direction of the laughter but he managed to. Standing there, half bathed in sunlight, was the most beautiful girl Artie had ever seen.

"Quinn!" he exclaimed, rolling in front of her. "Quinn, did you hear!" Excited, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap, putting his arms around her in tight hug.

Giggling more, Quinn returned the hug, not caring if anyone saw. "Yes, I was there, silly."

Brushing his lips against hers, he grinned uncontrollably. "I can't believe it. I don't think I'm good enough but-"

Placing her hand over his mouth, she gave him a stern look. "You ARE good enough, Artie. In fact, you are the best male singer in glee, without a doubt. You really should've been allowed to sing lead a long time ago. Your voice is…pretty darn sexy."

At her words, his cheeks burned bright red. "O-oh, you think so?"

"Mmhmm," she murmured, leaning closer to him. "Super sexy."

Eyes on her lips, Artie found himself frozen, hoping that they would soon make contact with his own. Instead, she straightened, moving her hands to his chest, pressing her palms against it.

"I…wanted to tell you what happened at Mercedes' party on Friday," she began, her eyes not meeting his.

"With Brittany?" he asked, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, she told me."

"She did?" Looking down, Quinn played with a button on Artie's shirt. "It just kind of happened."

"She did," Artie affirmed, eyes trained on her face. He couldn't help but think she was extremely adorable at the moment. "She told me parts of the conversation too. No one, besides my parents, has ever said stuff like that."

Confused, Quinn glanced up, scrunching her brow. "Stuff like what?"

Artie hated feeling vulnerable but in that moment he did. "Uh…like, you know…that I'm okay as I am, that I don't need to be fixed. Everyone makes me feel…broken. Which, I mean, I am…but people tend to think that I'm a half a person or something. That my legs don't work and it's like that's all they can see."

"B-but," Quinn sputtered, angry that anyone had ever made him think those things about himself and afraid that, in times past, she had been one of them.

"You've never made me feel like that," he said softly, pulling her closer to him. "I feel like…you can see more."

Tears threatened to spill out of Quinn's eyes but, somehow, she managed to hold them in. "You are like…the most amazing person I've ever met. Smart, funny, sweet, sexy singer…I really -" Cutting herself off, she found a small ounce of courage and went on. "…like us. So I was thinking, maybe, we could…go out? To dinner? Saturday?"

When he smiled, she found herself hoping but his next words crushed her. "Sounds good. But not like a date, right?"

Laughing, so that her teeth wouldn't chatter giving away the pain she felt in her heart, she shook her head. "Of course not. And afterwards…"

"Make out!" he practically yelled, his voice echoing in the empty halls.

Standing, she smoothed the skirt of her blue dress and grinned down at him. "Yes, make out."

"I can't wait!" he shouted, doing a kind of pop wheelie thing. "Gotta get home now, Quinn. I can't wait to tell my mom I'm going to be male lead at sectionals."

She watched him race off, her heart sinking within her chest. Starting to silently cry, she made her way out of the school and into her car, where she sat for several songs before putting the key into the ignition and driving away.


	10. When Nothing Goes According to Plan

_Author's Note: I'm behind on my fic writing! I just wasn't feeling inspired or something. Maybe too busy lol. But I'm back! I'm asking for reviews, again. It really means a lot when people review, or even just send a message letting me know you're still reading and maybe what you enjoy? One person did that and it made my day! :)_

**_Chapter Ten: When Nothing Goes According to Plan_**

Like happened with most high school break ups, the news of Tina and Mike's had been heard by all the various groups at McKinley High within a few days. By Thursday, everyone knew. The reasons people gave for why they had broken up ranged from Mike's secret sexual fetishes to Tina being an actual vampire, a rumor she had thought had died long ago. Though he didn't talk to Tina that often anymore, at least outside of a group setting, Artie felt himself drawn to her Tuesday, after the last bell and before glee club, as she stood by her locker.

"How're you doing?" he asked, looking up at his ex-girlfriend.

Tucking a hair behind her ear, Tina replied with a muffled, "I'm okay."

Squeezing his lips together, Artie contemplated what more to say, finally asking the first question that had popped into his head upon hearing about the break up. "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

Shrugging, she closed her locker slowly. "No. He, um, doesn't think I'm over…you."

Surprised, Artie wheeled himself back a little. "Why would he…um, are you?"

"I think he just got hurt," she said quietly, starting to walk in the direction of the choir room. "When he told me I was his first love and I told him that you were mine. I wish he had talked about it with me though instead of overreacting and breaking up with me."

Stopping just as they reached the door to the choir room, he reached out for her hand, squeezing it with his own. "Maybe he just needs time. "

Smiling at handhold, Tina said, "I guess so. And I am over you, Artie. You'll always have a special place in my heart though."

Smiling back at her, Artie gave her hand another little squeeze. "As will you in mine."

Withdrawing her hand from his, she started to go into the room then paused, looking down at him again. "But Brittany's your first love?"

Coming up behind Artie, Quinn, unnoticed by both, slowed when she heard Tina's question. Feeling her heart might break at his words but thinking she had to hear them anyway, she swallowed, moving closer to them.

"She is," he sighed. "I'm sorry, Tee."

Quinn winced at Artie's use of is instead of was, huddling against the wall, while Tina said it was okay, that she understood, assuring Artie she was glad they were good friends. Once they were inside, Quinn stayed pressed up against the wall, wondering if the is meant anything or not, for several minutes, finally willing herself to go inside, after glee club had already started.

* * *

><p>Puck sat in his truck outside Rachel's house for awhile (he wasn't even sure how long) before finally getting out and going to the door. He had barely knocked once when Rachel opened the door, all smiles.<p>

"Noah," she practically sang, prancing out the door. "Why were you sitting out in your truck for so long? I was in here waiting for you, watching you out the window!"

Arching both eyebrows, Puck couldn't help but grin a little at her words. "You were watching me in my truck? That's a little creepy, Berry."

"It is not," she protested, swatting his arm. "Now, can we please go meet Lorraine Jacobs. I mean, Lorraine Johnson." Before he answered, she was skipping out to his truck, getting in while he was still taking the steps down from the porch.

The drive to the Lorraine's house went by fairly fast, since Rachel talked the entire time, mostly about the interview questions she had apparently written up to ask the former McKinley High student and, also, because it was about a five minute drive. Once they arrived, Puck told himself he was glad because Rachel would stop yapping at him and start doing it at someone else. The truth was, he remembered everything she had said and found her incessant chattering kind of cute.

Grinning at Puck, Rachel jumped out of the truck, waited until he had rounded to the sidewalk, then hurried up the house, Puck in step behind her. "This is it? Is this it?"

"Yeah, calm down, Rach." He knocked lightly on the door and soon a fairly plump, smiling woman answered the door. Besides having hair that looked unkempt and a few too many wrinkles on her face, she was pretty. Or at least had been once.

"Rachel? Noah?" When both teens nodded, Rachel rather enthusiastically, the woman smiled and invited them inside. "I made some ice tea and chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Rachel exclaimed, walking next to the woman inside the house. When Lorraine gestured to the couch, they both sat in unison, while she took a nearby chair.

"I'm sorry it's so messy but I haven't gotten around to cleaning up. My sister just stopped by to take the kids to the park." Crossing her legs and placing her hands on her lap, her pudgy fingers pressed against one another, she asked, "Would you like some ice tea? Cookies?"

After they both had glasses of iced tea and plates of cookies in front of them, Rachel started her interrogation, which Puck was referring it to in his head.

"Ms. Jacobs. I'm sorry, Mrs. _Johnson, _can you please tell me about life for you after graduating from William McKinley High School? Did any of your dreams come true?"

Hesitating, the woman pushed a strand of dirty blonde hair out of her eyes, twitched grey-green eyes, smoothed the skirt of her lavender dress. "One did," she said, at last. "I wanted to have children and now I have four. Three boys and one girl. It's exhausting but I love them all very much." Chipping off the white nail polish on one finger, Lorraine seemed reluctant to go on. "When I was in high school, I believed I was going to be the next big thing on Broadway. But that wasn't what my boyfriend wanted. So I stayed in Lima until we could both leave together. Then I got pregnant, we go married, I got pregnant three more times…and then he left me." Appearing somewhat uncomfortable, she shifted her gaze between the teens. "It wasn't how I planned my life. I'd never regret my kids but I do wish I'd accomplished part of my dream before having them."

During Lorraine's mini speech about her life, Rachel had simply sat, attentive, growing paler as the story progressed. "Oh, um…oh." Puck wasn't sure what Rachel had expected to hear but knew that was far from it. "How old are your children, Mrs. Johnson?" she inquired politely.

"My oldest is thirteen, she's the girl. The boys are ten, eight and six."

Nodding, Rachel asked a few more questions, not bothering to look at her prepared sheet, before telling Mrs. Johnson it had been a "lovely" visit and she hoped they could do it again sometime.

Once outside, Rachel began walking, fast, away from Puck.

"Rach?" Jogging to catch up with her, Puck glanced at her face, noting that she didn't look happy. "Rach!"

Whirling to face him, ending her trek away from the house and his truck, Rachel glared at him. "You did that on purpose, Noah. You knew her whole story and you were trying to show me something about my relationship with Finn, as if you can see!"

"I can, Rach," he said softly, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Can see. And I just thought-"

"I know exactly what you were thinking, Noah Puckerman! I cannot believe you! I simply cannot!" Facing back toward her part of town, she started walking, her pace brisk.

"You just gonna walk home then?"

"Yes. Don't follow me. Leave me alone, Noah. I am very angry with you."

Since she sounded close to tears, he believed that it was more than just anger but didn't say that. Instead, he stayed behind her the whole walk to her house, not saying anything. And even though she knew he was there, she didn't say anything either. He just couldn't let her walk home by herself. They reached her house in about twenty minutes and she ran up the stairs to the porch, taking them two by two (there were only four) then slammed the door shut behind her, shaking the house.

Slumping his shoulders, Puck stared at her house a moment, half hoping she'd emerge again. She didn't so he just headed back to his truck.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Saturday to be precise, Quinn was on her way to Artie's for their non date, wearing a skin tight red dress that might have been too short. She thought Artie would like it and she couldn't wait for his reaction. At the same time, however, she couldn't stop thinking about Artie saying "is" instead of "was." Did that mean that he still loved Brittany, even though they, meaning Quinn and Artie, were doing the whole friends with kind of benefits thing? It confused her and, more than that, made her feel sick to her stomach. Maybe she was over thinking things but, even so, she knew there was no way she could ignore the issue of Artie's possible feelings for Brittany any longer. That night, at some point, she was going to bring it up. She had to.<p>

Pulling up the curb in front of Artie's house, she let out a long exhale then exited her car, grateful that neither of his parents were home to see her arrive to pick their son up in the dress she had decided to wear. The dress she had picked out just for him, actually.

The door seemed so far away but she made it there in under a minute. Biting her lip, she lightly knocked then stepped back, staring at the ground. The door opened but Artie didn't say anything to alert her of his presence. Lifting her eyes, she looked into his, somewhat amused at the way his eyes were very slowly traveling up and down her body. When they touched upon her face, the two of them locked eyes for a few seconds.

"Quinn," he whispered. "You look…you look…well, there are no words to describe you." Eyes wide, he fumbled over a few more words before saying, "I mean, you always look…so much but tonight, this dress, you, here…I. I…"

Blushing, Quinn turned her head away from him, attempting to compose her emotions. "Thank you," she murmured.

"I don't think I'm dressed up enough for whatever we're doing…"

Taking in his button down white shirt and dark corduroy pants, loafers completing the look, she gave a click of approval with her tongue. "You look very handsome. Hot. Sexy, even."

Glowing at her praise, Artie stammered out a thank you, then rolled out the door, closing and locking the door behind him. "Where are we going?" he asked, starting toward his truck.

Frozen in place, Quinn watched him, telling herself right now was not a good time to bring up Brittany.

Realizing she wasn't behind him, Artie turned his chair, half smiling at her. "Quinn? You okay?"

Her brain was screaming at her to be quiet but she blurted out, "Do you have feelings for Brittany?"

At the question, his whole face became stone like. "I…what? Do I? I. What?"

That was enough of an answer for her and, fighting tears, she told him, "I thought you did. I think we need to end this…this whatever we're doing."

"Quinn." Rolling forward, he reached for her hand but she yanked it back. "I'm sorry. But Brittany's-"

Not wanting to hear it, Quinn shook her head, then hurried to her car. "Goodbye, Artie," she said, her voice quiet but not quiet enough that he didn't hear her. He didn't say goodbye back, just sat and blinked rapidly, unsure of how to feel, as she drove away, leaving him all alone.


	11. Questions, Revelations, Denials

_**Chapter Eleven: Questions, Revelations, Denials**_

The whole weekend, Artie could not stop thinking about Quinn's face in the moment when she had ended their…situation. It made him feel sick to his stomach. Plus, he missed her. When the kitten his parents had gotten for him over the summer did something cute, which was often, he immediately had the urge to call or text or email or send a message on Facebook and tell Quinn all about it. Instead, the Sunday after the break, when Dot played with a piece of rolled up paper for two hours, he called Brittany. Though she loved cats and small animals of any kind and was willing to talk to him about it, it wasn't the same as talking to Quinn about it or anything else.

When school rolled around on Monday, she avoided him but, then, he didn't make much of an effort to talk to her either. He wasn't even sure what he would say. Of course, Puck, being Puck, noticed and, once glee club let out on Tuesday, asked Artie if he could talk to him.

"Everything okay, little master?"

Shrugging, Artie stared at the black and yellow gloves on his hands. "I don't know."

Pulling a chair over, Puck sat down in front of Artie. "What's up? Something happen with you and Quinn?"

Not willing to look into Puck's eyes, Artie gave another shrug and murmured, "She said we couldn't be friends with dental benefits anymore because she thinks I have feelings for Brittany."

Raising an eyebrow, Puck didn't say anything for a minute, watching as his friend shifted uncomfortably in the silence. "And you do," he said at last.

"She was my first love," Artie almost whispered, wringing his hands. "That doesn't go away easily."

"Wouldn't think it would but let me ask you some things, Abrams." When Artie gave a small nod, letting Puck know he was okay with being asked "some things," Puck went on. "Who's the first person you think about in the morning? When you go to bed at night? Who do you wanna make happy? Who cares the most about making you happy? Who makes you feel like a man?"

Swallowing, Artie thought about Puck's questions. He wasn't thinking about the answer to each one, though, because he knew, without hesitation, that it was Quinn. She always popped into his mind when he woke up and she was in his mind as he drifted off to sleep at night. He'd do anything to make her happy, even though he hadn't been making her that happy of late. He knew how important to her it was that he was happy too. And she definitely made him feel like a man. Tina had made him feel like a boy. Brittany had made him feel like an inadequate half person. But Quinn made him feel like he could be and do anything he wanted. She made him feel like someone finally and actually believed in him (besides his parents). Believed in him as he was and not if anything ever changed about him. And, yes, made him feel like a man.

Closing his eyes, he wondered if he'd made her feel similar things about herself. He hoped he had. Nothing else seemed to matter as much as that.

And that's when he realized.

Eyes popping open, he almost yelled an exclamation of gibberish. Shutting his mouth tight immediately after, so that his lips were in a straight line, he moved away from Puck. "I have to find Quinn," he said, breathlessly. "I've been so stupid and blind and I need to tell her!"

Watching Artie roll out of the room, Puck half smiled before casting his eyes at the floor. The questions he had just asked Artie ran through his mind and he answered them for himself. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel.

Too bad she wouldn't answer those same questions with Noah. Except he wouldn't want her to answer Noah to the one about feeling like a man. Smirking in spite of his hopeless (ly in love) situation, Puck thought about Rachel's reaction if he asked her if he made her feel like a man. First, her eyes would go wide and her mouth would drop open. Then she would lightly smack his arm, which he would pretend hurt, while grinning and trying not to laugh. After she had composed herself, she would inform him that, no, he made her feel like a woman, a blush coloring her cheeks once she realized what that implied. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he started to envision her kissing him after such an exchange before mentally kicking himself. Was he actually fantasizing? And not even about anything explicitly sexual!

"What is Berry doing to me?" he muttered, stomping out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Quinn, Artie was desperately searching the school grounds for her, since he had seen her car in the parking lot and knew she was still there. He had called her twice and text messaged her three times but Quinn had ignored them all. She really didn't need his apologies or his pity. They would only make the hurt that much worse.<p>

"That boy is crazy," Mercedes was saying as the two girls primped in front of the bathroom mirrors in preparation for heading to the mall. "You're way better for him than -"

"Please, 'Cedes," Quinn practically pleaded. "Can we not talk about this?"

Sighing, Mercedes applied some lip gloss and nodded. "Alright, girl, if you say so." Pausing, while searching for her mascara, Mercedes glanced at her friend's face. "Sam and I decided to tell everyone."

Grinning, trying to momentarily forget her own problems, Quinn said, "That's great! I'm glad."

Out of one of the stalls came Rachel, making both girls jump as they hadn't realized another person had been in there. "You and Sam decided to tell everyone what?" she asked, while washing her hands.

Shaking her head at Rachel's sudden appearance, Mercedes told her, "We're dating. We have been for months."

At first, Rachel appeared somewhat shocked then a smile spread across her face. "That is fantastic, Mercedes! I am so happy for you!" Bouncing toward Mercedes, she enveloped the other girl in a hug, squeezing tightly. Once done with the embrace, Rachel stepped back and directed her eyes at Quinn. "I couldn't help but overhear you discussing Artie as well. Are you two…or were you two dating?"

Eyes watering, Quinn shook her head, looking at the tiled floor of the bathroom.

"But you have feelings for him, don't you? I'm assuming he doesn't share your feelings or -"

"What do you know?" Quinn snapped, narrowing her eyes at the smaller girl. "Considering you're dating Finn while obviously carrying a bonfire-sized torch for Puck!"

When Rachel started to protest, Mercedes decided that was her cue to slip out of the bathroom, unnoticed. She figured she'd let them handle it and stand right outside the bathroom door just in case the conflict escalated. She wanted to be there to stop them from killing each other if claws were extended.

"I am not!" Rachel cried, placing her hands on her hips. "Noah and I are just friends!"

"Sure you are," Quinn sneered, knowing she was upset at the situation with Artie and sort of taking it out on Rachel. "You have feelings for Puck but you insist on holding onto your relationship with Finn, even though you know he's so wrong for you."

Mouth agape, Rachel furiously shook her head. "That's so…no, you're not…" But Quinn was already leaving, not caring to hear Rachel sputter her denial. Hanging her head once the door was shut behind Quinn, Rachel muttered, "I do not have feelings for Noah," wondering who she was trying to convince since she was all alone in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Artie was just about to give up when he spotted Quinn and Mercedes down the hall, walking toward the exit that led to the parking lot and away from him. "Quinn!" he called out. "Quinn!" Putting his hands on his wheels, he was prepared to race after them when Brittany popped up seemingly out of nowhere.<p>

"Artie!" she cried happily, bending at the waist to hug him.

Patting her back, he scanned the hallway beyond her. When he saw that Quinn was gone, his heart sank within him and he responded, bleakly, "Brittany." It was more than apparent, with Brittany there before him, that he had been a complete idiot about everything. The times he actually thought about her were few and far between, mostly when he was in her presence, but he had been unwilling to let go of the past and, because of that, he might lose what he had had with Quinn. He might miss an opportunity to see what more it could become. "I have to -" he started to say, when Brittany shouted, interrupting him.

"I found a doctor that's going to fix you!"

Staring up at her, Artie blinked a few times before he was able to speak. "You…you what?"

"Sanny and I will help raise money so you can afford it. Then we can all go to Mexico and you'll be able to walk again."

Some kind of elation spread through his body. He was going to walk! And then dance! With Quinn. He wanted to hold her in his arm, dance with her…and tell her he loved her.


	12. An Intervention of Sorts

**_Chapter Twelve: An Intervention of Sorts_**

That night, Artie called Quinn eight times. She finally answered her phone the eighth time, snapping into the phone, "What, Artie?"

Wincing at her tone, Artie cleared his throat a couple of times before telling her what had happened at school that afternoon.

"You called to tell me about a conversation you had with Brittany? That's just great, Artie. Listen, I really have to-"

"No, Quinn!" he interrupted her, desperation in his voice. "It's not like that! I'm getting this surgery so we can be together!"

There was a long pause and for a moment, Artie wondered if she had hung up on him. Finally, she said, her voice quiet, "Artie, us not being together now has nothing to do with that. You should know that." She hesitated again, for only a second, before asking, "What kind of surgery is this?"

Excitedly, he told her about the shark embryonic cells that would be injected into his spine. "The doctor who performs it is in Mexico. It costs a lot but we'll get the money raised. I know you don't like Brittany but she's going to-"

"Why in Mexico?" Quinn interjected, sounds of fingers on a keyboard coming through the speaker on the phone. Before Artie could answer her, Quinn gave a little gasp. "You could die having this procedure done to you?"

"It's…possible. But what if it works?"

"Has it ever worked on anyone?" Quinn questioned.

Biting his tongue, Artie didn't say anything, feeling upset that she wasn't happy for him.

"Do the benefits really outweigh the risks here, Artie? It doesn't seem like a good-"

Surprising her and himself, he practically yelled, "It's my life and if you can't support this decision, then maybe you don't really care about me!" Hitting end, he lay back on his bed and stared at his ceiling, blinking rapidly, trying not to cry.

Across town, Quinn was also staring, but at her phone, as a few silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>It seemed sort of stalker-ish but Puck couldn't help but watch Rachel and Finn as they ate lunch together, the tall boy's arm draped around the tiny girl's shoulders. The sight made Puck feel queasy but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Rachel giggled, turning adoring eyes to Finn, before glancing Puck's way. Instead of looking away, he met her gaze, maintaining eye contact until she blushed and turned her line of vision back to Finn. Grinding his teeth, he continued his gawking at them until someone sat down next to him on the bench. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw that it was Quinn. "Quinn. Hey. Forgot to mention I called Shelby."<p>

"Oh, good," Quinn murmured, pulling a sandwich out of a plastic bag. "And?"

"And we'll go see Beth on Saturday."

"That's soon," Quinn replied, swallowing nervously. "But okay. We need to do this."

Poking at the hot steaming mass of unidentifiable food product on his plate, he grunted a "yeah" in response.

"I need to further interrupt your Finn and Rachel ogling to tell you something about Artie," Quinn went on, arching an eyebrow, hoping the first part of her statement would make him pay attention to what she needed to tell him.

Frowning, Puck faced her. "I was not…doing whatever that is. Just zoning here." Setting his face in a stone like expression, he took a savage bite of his food, made a face, managed to gulp it down, then asked "What about the little master?"

Sighing, Quinn informed Puck of Artie's plan to go to Mexico and have surgery. She also told him about the dangers of such a surgery, pulling out printed information from online sources as well as a handwritten note, recorded by Quinn during a conversation she had had with a doctor that morning when she skipped second period to make the call. As she went on, Puck looked more and more concerned.

"We gotta stop him," Puck said when she was done.

"I was hoping you'd help…" Quinn trailed off, spotting Artie just entering the cafeteria. He saw her looking at him and spun angrily away, going to the farthest corner to eat by himself.

"Course I will. Artie's my best friend…my boy." His voice was super quiet and it was almost hard to hear him in the loud cafeteria.

Nodding, Quinn gave him a slight pat on the shoulder. The two didn't talk for the rest of lunch, both thinking about Artie and one, also, thinking about Rachel.

* * *

><p>After last period, Puck waited for Rachel by her locker. When she saw him, she slowed but continued her trek toward the locker. Puck had half thought she'd turn and walk away from him.<p>

"Berry."

At the soft sound he made, she humph-ed.

"Rach…I need your help."

Rachel clenched her jaw slightly. Pivoting on one heel, she faced him, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her chin, a silent indication that he could say what he needed to.

"Know you're pissed at me Rach but this is about Abrams. He's got it in his head that he's not good enough the way he is. Wants to have some surgery. I guess Santana and Britt are gonna like…sponsor him. Raise money so he can do it." Taking a deep breath, Puck cast his eyes to the floor, then continued. "Quinn was telling me he could die if he does it. It's really dangerous and I'm kinda…worried."

When Rachel didn't say anything for about a minute, Puck lifted his eyes, noticing the way her eyes were watery. "Oh, Noah," she whispered. "I've been in the exact position Artie is. It's terrible to think so lowly of yourself that you would attempt surgery as a way to fix yourself. You showed me how wrong that was. Now we need to show Artie that he is also wrong and that he's simply lovely the way he is!"

"You'll help me then?"

Jutting her chin in the air, she intoned, "I'm doing this for Artie. Not for you, Noah."

Hanging his head, Puck made a guttural noise.

The expression on her face softened for an instant but hardened as soon as he raised his head. "I will text Artie now and ask him to meet me in the choir room. Get Quinn and go there. We shall have an intervention!"

Despite knowing that she was mad at him, Puck couldn't help but smile at her declaration. The way she was so Rachel Berry about everything was what made him like her so much. The word love crossed his mind and he winced, pushing it quickly out. He didn't love her, did he? Before he could contemplate further on that scary four letter word, Rachel was speaking again, drawing him out of whatever zone he had entered.

"Noah! Go get Quinn now!"

Jumping, he followed her orders, jogging down the hall. While jogging, he took out his phone and texted Quinn, telling her where to meet him.

* * *

><p>When Artie received Rachel's text, he wasn't all that surprised. Since they were now both the leads for New Directions, practicing singing together was necessary. He had actually expected her to get in touch with him much sooner than she had. Though he wasn't really in the mood to sing, as the conversation he'd had with Quinn the previous night replaying over and over in his mind, he figured he had to and so made his way to the choir room. As soon as he entered, he realized that he'd been set up.<p>

Rachel was standing by the piano, hands on her hips, waiting for him. Quinn was sitting on a chair, a sad look on her face. And Puck…Puck closed the door as soon as Artie entered, remaining there to prevent Artie from leaving.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at all of them. "What's going on?" he demanded, though he already knew.

"Artie," Rachel began, stepping forward. "I understand the extreme pressure in this society to conform to what is considered the norm but there is simply no need to alter yours-"

"Stop," Artie said, holding up a hand. "You have no idea what it's like. None of you do. Look at you. Three attractive people _who can walk. _This could be a chance -"

Talking over his friend, which he didn't usually do, Puck spoke up. "Chance to what, man? Find out if you live or die? Is it worth it?"

"It is!" Artie insisted, spinning his chair around to face Puck. "I want to walk. To dance." Almost under his breath, he added, "With the woman I love."

Because no one else was talking when he said it, Quinn caught the words and winced. She felt bile rising in the back of her throat as an image of Artie and Brittany dancing came to mind. Casting her eyes down to the floor, she pushed that picture out of her mind, thinking about how she wanted to dance with Artie. In his lap, cheek to cheek, his arms wound tightly around her. "I know," she practically whispered. "That you want to be better but you don't have to be better because you're already the best."

Everyone in the room had to strain to hear but hear they did. Rachel's eyes grew round and filled with tears at the more than just kind words. Puck, finally understanding the true depth of Quinn's feelings for Artie, cleared his throat and glanced at Artie.

And Artie just sat there, staring at the back of the room, unblinking.

After what seemed like a really long time, but was in fact only a few minutes, Artie pushed his way past Puck. "I know you think you're trying to help," he told him, as he placed his hand on the doorknob. "But don't."

The three left in the room watched him leave, a heavy silence settling upon them.

Rising from her chair, Quinn made the briefest of eye contact with both Rachel and Puck before exiting, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was crying.

Once she was gone, Rachel and Puck faced each other, heavy sighs falling from their lips.

"I never would have guessed Artie's confidence in himself was so very low," Rachel mused, moving towards Puck.

He closed the distance between them, coming so close he could feel the body heat radiating off her. "Yeah. It sucks. Sometimes he can be confident but then other times..." Slumping his shoulders, Puck looked down, discouraged at his inability to make his friend see that he was awesome without having to change in any way.

Very softly, Rachel said, "You're a good friend, Noah." Reaching up a hand, she placed it on the side of his face.

Lifting his eyes, he gazed into hers, licking his lips.

For a moment, they both stopped breathing.

And then he kissed her.

She started to kiss him back but Finn's face came to mind and she jerked her head back, stumbling away and into the piano. She let out a sharp exhale as her side hit it and bit her lip to hold in her cry. Not looking at him again, not trusting herself to, she twirled away, running out.

Left behind, Puck just stared at the space she had vacated.

Mind reeling, thoughts chaotic, heart racing.


	13. Sometimes It Takes Awhile

_Author's Note: I am bound and determined to finish this story. So here is another chapter. Only two more after this! This chapter is light on Puckleberry but the next chapter will be dedicated to them, for all those Puckleberry shippers reading. Quartie shippers...you will like this one. ) Please review!_

_**Chapter Twelve: Sometimes It Takes Awhile**_

In the days following The Kiss, as Puck had been referring to it in his head, a lot seemed to be happening, most of which Puck was only vaguely aware of. Rachel had spoken to Santana and convinced the other girl to sing a solo at sectionals, deciding that she, Rachel, would sing the duet with Artie. Santana and Brittany were busy helping to raise thousands of dollars for Artie's trip to Mexico, where he would have the surgery. And Quinn wandered looking lost, pain behind her hazel eyes, exposed for all to see. But all Puck could think about was that he had kissed Rachel, that she had almost kissed him back, that he might lose his best friend and that soon, he would be seeing his little girl for the first time since she was born.

It was enough to make a guy go crazy.

Soon enough, it was Friday. The day before he and Quinn were going to visit Beth. Earlier in the day, Puck had attempted to talk to Artie but he had been rebuffed, a scowl on his best friend's face.

"Leave me alone, Puck," Artie had spat out, in a growl.

Heaving a sigh, Puck had done just that, retreating and deciding that maybe there was nothing he could do. Kind of depressing, he thought.

After glee, he had caught up with Rachel but she hadn't wanted to be around him either, sprinting away from him once she realized who it was walking beside her.

Grinding his teeth, he pushed both Artie and Rachel far from his thoughts, focusing on Beth. He was so focused that he didn't realize Quinn was standing beside him until she softly spoke his name.

"Puck?"

He jumped, then winced as head banged against his open locker door. "Jeez, Fabray!" he grumbled.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she said, a frown forming on her face. "I just wanted to confirm tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, yeah," he mumbled. "I'll pick you up at nine."

Judging by the ashen look on her face, she was as nervous about the following day as he was. "It'll be okay," he assured her, reaching out a hand to awkwardly pat her shoulder.

Nodding absent mindedly, she smiled at him, her eyes remaining cold, before turning to leave.

The next day, Puck picked Quinn up right on time and the two of them headed to Shelby's. They didn't talk on the way over, his eyes concentrating on the area outside the windshield, while she stared out the passenger's side window. He wanted to ask if her stomach was jumping around like his was but he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to say anything.

At Shelby's, they both stood in front of the door for the longest time before Quinn pushed the bell. A moment later, Shelby was there, all smiles, ushering them in, offering them something to drink. Pursing her lips, Quinn appeared ready to answer when her eyes, as well as Puck's, lighted on Beth, sitting in a play pen in the living room.

Puck and Quinn's mouths both dropped open as their eyes roved over the tiny figure, from her soft, downy blonde hair and her brown eyes that sparkled like Puck's when he was mischievous, to the tilt of her head as she grabbed at a bunny on the floor of the pen, so similar to Quinn's own head tilt.

"She's so perfect," Quinn breathed at last, eyes wide.

And there was no way Puck could disagree with her. She was perfect in every way.

* * *

><p>That night, Quinn lay on her bed, twirling her hair around her finger as her mind went over the events of the day again and again. Mostly, Beth had ignored Quinn and Puck, as they were unknown entities to her but near the end of the visit, she had stretched her small, pudgy hand towards Quinn's, wrapping her digits around one of Quinn's. Even thinking about it hours later made Quinn choke up. Rubbing her eyes, she grabbed her phone, desperately wanting to call Artie and tell him about everything that had happened that day.<p>

But she couldn't. Couldn't do that. He was mad at her. He was going…

Going to die.

The thought made her feel cold all over.

Why wouldn't he listen to her, why couldn't she see? She _loved _him. Granted, he loved Brittany but didn't it matter that she, Quinn, cared for him and didn't want him to get hurt? And, further, what he thought about himself upset her. That he believed he wasn't good enough as is.

Closing her eyes, she gulped in a breath, mind racing. She wouldn't call him, she thought, her mouth settling in a straight line. There was no point, was there?

Moments later, when her phone rang, her eyes snapped open. She had just decided not to call him and here he was calling her. She knew because he a ringtone designated for him and him only. It was the theme to Star Wars, his favorite movie.

Holding the phone to her ear, she croaked out a, "Hello?"

"Quinn," he breathed. "Santana and Brittany raised the money for me to go and have the surgery. I wanted you to know."

Reeling, she sat up, running her fingers through her hair. How could they have raised the money already? It seemed impossible. But it _was_ Santana and Brittany. Santana in particular had ways of getting what she wanted (or, in this case, what Brittany wanted). "I…Artie, please don't-"

"Stop," he interrupted her, his tone harsh. "I've had enough of this. Support me or leave me alone."

Swallowing, she hesitated. Apparently, her hesitation was enough of an answer for him, a click indicating that he had hung up. Throwing herself back on the bed, she burst into tears, dropping her phone to the floor, hugging her pillow to her chest.

How many times could her heart break in a matter of weeks? One more time, it seemed.

* * *

><p>Monday afternoon found Artie rolling through the halls of McKinley to the cafeteria, where Brittany and Santana had planned a party to celebrate raising all of the money for Artie's surgery. He didn't feel much like attending the joyous occasion but Santana had told him he better or Brittany would be upset, a threat in her voice that intimidated him a lot. Maybe he should've been happier. The surgery could be successful and could lead to him getting the one thing he had always desired: to walk. But as days went by without talking to Quinn, he began to wonder if walking really was the one thing he truly desired. Because being able to walk had always, in his mind, correlated with being accepted. People, like Brittany, would accept him if he could walk.<p>

But Quinn, Puck, a handful of others, already accepted him_ in the chair_. They cared about him, didn't think he needed to change. He had replayed the words of Puck, Rachel...of Quinn from the previous week in his mind over and over and could only come to one conclusion (though it took awhile for him to get there).

He was being a complete and utter moron.

Grinding his teeth, he came to a halt and spun his chair around, intent on finding Quinn. He had to apologize to her. He only hoped she would accept his words of remorse, be okay with things going back to the way they had been.

But, he thought as he rolled himself as quickly as possible down the halls, that was not he wanted. He didn't want them to be just friends or friends with dental benefits. He wanted to tell her he loved and hear her say it back. Was it too late for that? He was about to find out.

* * *

><p>Glee club was canceled on Monday, which Quinn was grateful for. She really didn't think she could handle seeing Artie in such close quarters. They had a couple of classes together but Quinn had sat at the back of the room in both of them and had eaten lunch outside, with Mercedes. Everyone else, minus Puck, was at the party Santana and Brittany were throwing. Feeling sick at the thought of the gathering, Quinn dropped her face into her hands, her elbows on her knees. Instead of going, she had retreated to the choir room, hoping for some solitude. So far, she had gotten her wish. But it didn't last long, as Mr. Schuester's voice sounded out.<p>

"Quinn, are you okay?"

Lifting her head, she slightly shook it. "No. No, I'm not. Not really." At his inquisitive stare, she squared her shoulders, the truth spilling from her lips. As she talked, she didn't notice Artie's form in the doorway, listening to every word she said. "It's just…Artie's going to have this really dangerous surgery in Mexico and I can't…can't lose him, Mr. Schuester. But I could, if he goes through with it. I can't talk him out of it and it's his life but why does he want to just…throw it away? I love him," she almost whispered. "I don't care that he can't walk. He's the most wonderful person in the world but he seems to think that can't be true unless he can walk." Dropping her gaze to her knees, she went on, unaware that Mr. Schuester had spotted Artie and, due to some kind of unspoken communication, the teacher had slipped from the room. "I wish he could see what I see. This sexy, smart, funny, caring person that makes me feel like I'm special. When really, he's the one who is."

While she talked, Artie pushed himself forward, until his knees bumped into hers. Shocked, Quinn jerked her head up, her eyes meeting his.

"Artie?" she questioned, mouth round in the shape of an o. "Y-you heard all of that?"

He looked into her eyes for several minutes, not sure what to say to her, not sure if words would or could do. Finally, he leaned forward, bringing a hand to the side of her face. His thumb brushed over her bottom lip, which was trembling. Closing his eyes, he touched his forehead gently to hers, then captured her lips with his. She immediately responded, resting her hands on the back of his neck, her fingers entwining with the hair there. They had kissed a lot but this kiss was different. It was_ more_.

"Quinn," he murmured, pulling away after several minutes. "I've been such a -"

"I know," she replied, a soft smile playing itself across her lips. "Big time. But it's okay."

"It's not," he insisted, running a hand down her side to her waist. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. And you're wrong. You're the one who is special. The most special person I've ever known. That's something I can definitely see. And I love you. And -"

Whatever more he was going to say was cut off by her lips pressing against his.

Moving her into his lap, he grinned, figuring he could just tell her later anyway. At the moment, kissing her seemed much more important.


End file.
